It's a Girl Thing
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love? Fem Italy/Germany
1. Yin and Yang

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 1 - Yin and Yang**

* * *

><p>"Germany...Germany can take a break now?"<p>

"We're not having a break until you've finished your laps!"

"But Germany-"

"No buts! Two more laps!"

Italy groaned in despair as he dragged himself after Japan, trying to catch up with the Asian. Germany ran alongside Italy, shooting him angry looks every time he tried to slow down, the German could never understand why Italy couldn't run when he wanted him to yet somehow managed to pelt about ten times faster than himself when running away from someone. Italy carried on, limping after Japan, chest heaving up and down, sweat pouring down his face, the ache in his legs telling him that he desperately needed to stop.

Finally, after another gruelling two laps, Germany allowed Italy and Japan to take a break. Italy immediately flopped onto the ground, panting heavily, muscles throbbing as he stared up at the sky which for some reason was spinning. Japan looked at him curiously as he sat down carefully beside him, also panting yet nowhere as near as the Italian was.

Italy eventually managed to sit up, hunching over himself in exhaustion, "A-Are we done for today Germany?"

The German raised an eyebrow, "Ja we are...Italy I do hope you know why I make you do all those laps."

Italy sighed, "Because I eat so much pizza and pasta that I need to exercise it all off..."

Germany nodded, he'd taught him well, "Exactly, you two are done for the day but I may do a few more laps before sundown."

"Mr Germany, don't you think you're pushing yourself too hard? Remember what the doctor said." Japan said with concern, eyeing the German's forehead for any throbbing veins.

Germany rolled his eyes, "Ja ja, don't worry I've got a date tonight."

"...again?" Italy asked softly, half hoping the German hadn't heard him.

"Ja...one of my soldiers' sisters, apparently she's perfect for me." Germany said sarcastically, scoffing slightly, shaking his head.

Japan smiled, "I hope it goes well for you."

Italy nodded slowly, "Sì..." he sighed softly. Italy would be lying if he said he was pleased for the German. It'd be a complete lie. He hadn't told anyone, but Italy hated the fact that Germany had started dating now, he knew the German was straight but even still...it didn't do anything to change the Italian's feelings for him.

Italy was in love with Germany. He had been for some time, he wasn't sure when it happened, he just remembered one day they were attacked by the allies and for once in his life Italy didn't want to run...he wanted to fight, he wanted to prove to Germany that he wasn't as useless and pathetic at fighting that the German thought he was. In the end he did run, but so did Germany so it wasn't a total loss. However he knew in that moment that something had happened, his feelings towards his ally had changed, he wanted to be more than friends.

It didn't matter of course, the German was clearly straight. For a long time Italy could kid himself that one day Germany could end up feeling the same way...until he started dating that is. Germany had always hated dating, and all that relationship 'nonsense', but a few months back the German had started feeling dizzy during training and he got headaches all the time. He didn't think much of it until he started passing out pretty much every day, and sometimes several times a day. When Germany saw a doctor about it he told him it was being caused by stress, he told him to cut down on the amount of training he did but of course Germany refused. So the doctor suggested an all too different type of medication...dating.

Germany had thought he was joking, but he was deadly serious. He said that in order to relieve stress if he refused to cut down on his work load then he needed to do something different with his life, go out and have fun instead of constantly training. The doctor said going on a date every now and again would be the perfect break from his work filled routine; Germany scoffed and said it was pointless, but allowed his brother to set him up on a date. Even though he never saw the same girl more than three times it had worked, he hadn't passed out at all in the last month or so. Even though Italy was glad of this, he couldn't help being depressed whenever the German went out on one of his dates.

**~0~**

That night was no exception. Italy lay down in the German's bed staring up at the ceiling, sighing deeply. He checked the clock, eleven PM, the German didn't usually stay out too late, and they'd only gone out for dinner, he should be back soon. Just as that thought wandered through his mind the Italian could hear soft voices approaching from outside. Italy shot up out of bed and went to the window, peering out from the gap in the curtain. Germany was stood by the front gate of his house with his date, a small, quite pretty, blonde German girl, with a serious face and rather muscular arms, the kind of girl that intimidated the Italian greatly.

Italy bit his lip, watching as they conversed together by the gate, holding his breath. To his relief Germany, like he did on every date, stuck out a gloved hand to shake hers, as opposed to any kind of kiss or even hug. The girl seemed disappointed as she shook Germany's hand before he retreated into the house. Italy always thought about telling the German it would be more gentleman-like to walk the girl home, but this meant he wouldn't be able to know what went on so refrained from doing so.

Italy hurriedly got back into Germany's bed as he heard him climb the stairs, pulling the covers up to pretend to sleep, even though he'd talk to him about the date once he got into bed as well. Germany quietly pushed open the door, rolling his eyes slightly when he saw Italy in his bed. He'd grown tired of telling him to get into his own bed; he'd just end up crawling back into his in the middle of the night anyway. The German shed himself of his clothes and pulled on his black tank top before climbing in beside Italy, sighing softly.

"So...what was wrong with her?" Italy asked softly after a few moments.

"What makes you think there was anything wrong with her?"

Italy shrugged, "Just...you don't seem like you had a good time.

It was Germany's turn to shrug, "It was...enjoyable."

"...so will you see her again?"

"Nein, I doubt it." Germany said softly, resting one arm behind the back of his head.

"Why? Was she not pretty enough?" Italy asked, rolling over to face the German.

Germany quirked an eyebrow, "Looks have nothing to do with it Italy, in fact she was a rather handsome woman she just...wasn't for me."

"What was she like?" Italy scooted slightly closer to him; just enough so he could let his head almost rest against the German's shoulder.

"She was...quite serious, seemed hard working...und she yelled at a waiter when they brought her the wrong drink."

Italy giggled slightly, "Germany...she sounds like you!"

Germany quirked an eyebrow yet couldn't help but smirk slightly, "Ja...that's the problem."

"Ve?" Italy looked up questioningly.

Germany sighed, "All these women I'm set up with...they're all too similar to myself, I don't know...I just look at them and think, that's what I'd be like if I was a woman."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean...doesn't that mean you'll get on well?"

"Nein..." Germany closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair, "Italy...have you ever heard of yin and yang?"

"Urm...no."

"Japan was telling me about it, it's a Chinese thing...I think it applies here."

Italy cuddled up under the covers, scooting ever so slightly closer to the German, "Tell me..."

"It's essentially when two polar opposites are connected, und give each other rise in turn...und that's the problem with all these women, it's like I'm yin, and so are they. It's yin and yin, which doesn't work...I need a yang to go with mein yin."

"So...an opposite?"

"Ja...someone not like me, someone...someone..." Germany bit his lip in thought, scratching the back of his neck, "...someone playful und fun, someone kind und sweet..." he sighed, "Although no woman like that would ever think about dating me."

"Why wouldn't they? You're great Germany!" Italy sang happily, blushing slightly when Germany looked at him curiously.

"Uh thanks..." Germany yawned slightly, pulling the covers up over himself, "I don't think I'll meet mein yang any time soon Italy." he closed his eyes, yawning again, "I'm rather tired now, gute nacht Italy..."

"Buonanotte..." Italy whispered softly, staying perfectly still and silent until Germany began snoring ever so softly, telling Italy it was safe for him to cuddle up into the German's side, sighing slightly, 'It's not fair, I could be the yang to Germany's yin...if only he'd let me...'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking it so far, more chapters to follow<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. Time For a Little Magic

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 2 - Time For a Little Magic**

* * *

><p>"Japan..."<p>

"Hai?"

"...when do you think Germany changed?"

"...he's changed? I had not noticed."

"No but he...he's become really interested in finding a soul mate...he never used to care about that stuff before."

Japan leant back against the tree he and the Italian were resting under, "Well...maybe now Mr Germany has starting dating he wants to find someone special."

"Sì...do you think he will?" Italy asked, bringing his knees up to his chest, cuddling them.

Japan was silent for a few moments, "I think...I think everyone has the potential to find somebody to fall in love with...which includes Mr Germany."

Italy sighed deeply, it wasn't the answer he'd hoped for, "...he'll probably find that girl any day now." he muttered softly, resting his head back against the trunk of the tree.

"Hai he may do." Japan said, smiling slightly, not being able to read the atmosphere, "Shall we go and find Mr Germany and continue our training?"

Italy nodded, slowly getting to his feet which were still aching from the laps they'd already done that day, "Sì...lets go."

**~0~**

"ITALY COME BACK!" Germany bellowed after the Italian who was speeding into the forest at super human speed, racing through the trees and out of sight faster than the German could keep up.

"England is going to get me!" Italy screamed as he sped away, not being able to feel his own legs as he ran, now just a blur. In the back of his mind he could vaguely recall Germany yelling after him saying it was just a squirrel that had made the noise and not the Brit, but he didn't want to dwell on that now, he needed to get away fast before the scary Englishman tried to attack.

Italy continued to run deeper into the forest, he had no idea where he was now and even though he was used to running this fast his chest was started to sting painfully and he was struggling to get air into his lungs even as he panted heavily. The Italian tried to stop, convinced there was no way England would be able to get him now but he couldn't! It was as if his legs were set on running and he had no way of switching them off! "G-Germany help me! I can't stop!" he cried, but Germany was nowhere in sight, he'd run too far, and he was still going. A large tree seemed to be fast approaching and it didn't seem like it was going to move out of Italy's path.

Everything suddenly went black. The last thing the Italian could remember was slamming face first into the sturdy trunk of the tree and collapsing onto the forest floor. Italy managed to remain conscious for a few moments, he glanced up and could have sworn he saw a congregation of green tents in the distance, and what looked like the British flag wafting high in the air amongst them...that was the last thing Italy saw before his vision went hazy, he thought he heard someone approaching him before everything went black, and Italy passed out in a heap on the ground.

**~0~**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Italy moaned softly, sitting up, nursing his throbbing chin, wincing slightly. He blinked slowly, his vision slowly coming back to him, that's when panic started to set it; he had absolutely no idea where he was. "G-Germany? Germany are you there?" Italy asked, his voice echoing slightly in the dark room he'd found himself in, he slowly got to his feet, taking a few steps forward until he bumped into something hard and metal, jail bars.

"Oh you're awake." a voice sounded from somewhere in the room.

Italy squealed slightly, backing up into the corner of his cell, "W-Who's there? Where's Germany? Where am I?"

"Be quiet..." the voice droned as the person reached over to switch on a light, "You're being held captive and I assume Germany is back in, well...Germany."

"England!" Italy squeaked when the light turned on and he saw the Brit leaning casually against the wall, sipping a cup of tea, "H-How'd I get here?"

"I found you, passed out on the ground, it had to be the easiest capture I've ever done." England said, smirking slightly, "Although...I'd have much preferred to have gotten Germany, you're not much use to us."

Italy bit his lip, starting to shake slightly, "Please let me go..."

England sighed, "I can't let you go, I already told America I've captured you...smug git, parading round like he's the boss, when's the last time he captured anyone?" the Brit muttered bitterly, shaking his head, he turned back to Italy, "I'll let you go once America admits to me that I'm better than he is."

"B-But then I'll be here forever!" Italy cried, tears starting to build up in his eyes, "Please let me go! I don't want to be captured!" he sank down to the floor, weeping quietly, "I-I want Germany!"

England raised an eyebrow, sighing deeply, "Look, just stop crying okay?" he went to his desk and put down his tea, taking a couple of scones off his tea tray and tossed them through the bars into Italy's cell, "Eat those, you'll feel better."

Italy sniffled slightly, picking up one of the rock hard cakes, munching it quietly. It tasted pretty revolting, stale and burnt, but he polished off both of them before he burst into tears again, "G-Germany..."

England winced slightly as the Italian sobbed, he couldn't stand emotional displays, "Would you stop crying?" he snapped, frowning as this only seemed to increase the Italian's noise, he continued to wail loudly for the German. England bit his lip, trying to think of a way to calm him, it occurred to him that Italy seemed to have the mind of a child, and there was something that always cheered children up, "Italy, do you like magic?"

Italy stopped crying, looking up at the Brit curiously, "Sì..."

"Well watch this..." England scrambled around on his desk for his old top hat, waved his hand over it mystically before producing a white fluffy rabbit from out of it, "Ta da!"

Italy clapped his hands childishly, sadness forgotten as the rabbit jumped down from England's hands and hopped into Italy's cell onto the Italian's lap, "Bunny!"

England rolled his eyes, tossing the hat to one side, he hated performing such childish tricks, it was such a waste of his talent, "There, play with that...although it will burst into flames in about an hour so be careful."

"England...are you a wizard?" Italy asked, stroking the soft, floppy eared rabbit on his lap.

England sighed, "Sort of yes." he grabbed his chair from behind his desk and carried it over to the cell, sitting down just outside it so he could talk to the Italian, he didn't exactly have anything better to do.

"Oooh...what can you do?"

"A lot of things, a lot of black magic...although I don't really know why I'm telling you this." England muttered softly, leaning back in his chair.

Italy nodded, glancing around the dark, dingy room, sighing softly. The bunny was helping to calm him, but the room he was in certainly wasn't. It was completely black, strange statues along the walls, several empty cells ran alongside his own and the Italian could have sworn he saw movement in one of them. There were shelves along on of the walls, adorned with many glass bottles containing different coloured liquids, Italy licked his lips slightly, he was rather thirsty, "England, could I have one of those drinks?" he asked, pointing to the shelf.

England looked to where Italy was pointing, laughing slightly, "Well you could, but you might turn into a frog."

Italy looked startled, "Ve?"

England smirked slightly, "It's my potion collection, you drink any of those some pretty unusual things will happen."

Italy stared at them for a moment, going along the line, green ones, blue ones, red ones... "What do they do?"

"Urmm..." England glanced up at them, going along the line, pointing to each one, "Turns you invisible, shrinking potion, sleeping elixir, memory potion, ageing potion, beautification potion, elixir of life and..." the Brit came to the final bottle, a bright pink liquid that almost seemed to sparkle, England cringed slightly, "...turns you into a girl."

Italy furrowed his brows in confusion, "...what?"

England shook his head, "I don't even know why I keep that one, I made it completely by accident."

"It...it turns you into a girl?"

England nodded, "I tried it once, it was horrendous."

Italy looked shocked, "You're a girl?"

England glared at him, going slightly red, "No! Well...I was temporarily, not now though...it was awful, I had to hide myself away until I could find a cure...France showed up at my house at one point, he started hitting on me." the Brit shuddered slightly.

Italy gently let go of the bunny rabbit, crawling closer to the bars to be closer to England, intrigued, "So you did find a cure?"

"No, luckily it only seemed to last about a week...bloody good job it did as well." England said, shaking his head.

Italy stared up at the pink potion, its bright sparkling colour enticing the Italian, he was starting to formulate wild ideas...would it be so crazy if he...?

"England..."

"Yes?"

Italy swallowed slightly; he had to be insane to be suggesting this, "Could...could I have that potion?"

England raised an eyebrow, "The one that turns you into a girl? Why on earth would you want that?"

Italy bit his lip, "...promise you won't tell anyone?"

"...okay." England said, looking incredibly confused.

"I...I really like Germany." Italy muttered softly, blushing slightly.

England blinked slowly, "...and?"

"...and-and he likes girls so...I thought maybe he'd, he'd like me if...if I was a girl...maybe..." Italy said softly, looking away, blushing deeper.

England stared at him for a few moments before realisation slowly filled his face, "Oh, oh! You mean...you mean you like him...in that way?"

Italy nodded, "Sì...very much."

"Oh...well..." England rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, glancing up at the potion, "...well you do know it's only temporary..."

"Sì, but if I can be with him for even just a week..." Italy bit his lip, the idea of being with the German in that way sent shivers down his spine, "...please England."

England looked at him, sighing deeply, "I don't know if I can just give it to you..." he leant back in his chair, thinking for a few moments, "Hang on...if you become Germany's love interest, surely that means he'll be distracted from his duties?"

Italy nodded, smiling slightly, "Sì!"

"So...if I give you the potion and let you go back to Germany...you'll keep him away from anyone's borders by becoming his girlfriend?"

Italy beamed; if you replaced the word 'girl' with 'boy' there was nothing he didn't love about that sentence, "Sì! I'll distract him for you!"

England was silent for a moment, contemplating the idea, "Well...alright then." he got up and went to the shelf, reaching up to grab the pink potion before taking out his key and releasing the Italian from the cell.

Italy smiled, jumping up and wrapping his arms around the Brit, "Grazie England!"

England grimaced slightly, pulling away from him, "Yes yes, here you go." he handed the Italian the potion, "Drink it when you get back."

"Sì!" Italy grinned, pocketing the small bottle, "Germany won't recognise me will he?"

"He shouldn't do, everything changes, your body, your face, your voice...only for a week though."

Italy nodded, "Okay, I better get back before he worries!"

"Alright, I invited America over so be careful when sneaking out that he doesn't see you."

"I will! Grazie England!"

**~0~**

Italy beamed as he skipped towards Germany's house later that evening, having finally made it back into the country from England's house. He could feel the bottle pressing against his leg in his pocket and it made him giddy, he couldn't believe he'd even considered it let alone actually going through with it! Italy had to be crazy, but he didn't want to think about it too much or he might end up thinking it a bad idea.

"Italy!" the Italian looked up when he heard Germany call to him, he rushed out of his front door over to him, "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, grabbing hold of his shoulders, brows furrowing stressfully.

"I...I was running away from England." Italy said dazedly, grinning slightly at the way Germany seemed worried about him.

"Ja but that was hours ago! Why didn't you come back? I went searching everywhere for you!"

Italy blinked slowly, looking at him in surprise, "...really?"

"Yes!" Germany stared at him in shock, shaking his head slightly, "Italy where were you?"

"I...I got lost in the forest, I only found my way back just now...I'm sorry Germany." Italy muttered softly, reaching forward to hug him, smiling softly as he felt the warm, muscly frame of the German in his arms.

Germany patted his back briefly before releasing him, "Well...I'm glad you found your way back, you'll have to catch up on all the training you missed tomorrow, come inside now Japan made food."

**~0~**

Italy gazed at himself in the mirror, heart hammering nervously as he held onto the pink, sparkly potion, biting his lip slightly. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, he was about to drink something that would turn him into a woman...he had to be mad, he couldn't even guarantee the German would be interested in the female version of himself, and how would he even get close to the German? He'd have to think of a way to introduce himself to him without it seeming strange. Italy contemplated telling Japan about his plan but was sure the Asian would attempt to talk him out of it...he was actually pretty close to doing that himself.

"Okay...I have to try, because it might, it just might work! It would be amazing if I could get Germany to fall for me..." Italy muttered softly to himself, smiling. He'd made sure to lock his bedroom door before he slowly uncorked the potion, a gentle pink mist rose from the top of it, it smelt like a mixture roses and strawberries. Italy swallowed heavily, took a deep breath and lifted the bottle to his lips, downing the entire contents in one go.

Italy could feel the sweet liquid run down his throat, bubbling in his stomach, he shoved the empty bottle under his bed and stared at himself in the mirror, waiting.

He kept waiting.

...and waiting.

Nothing happened.

Italy frowned, stepping closer to the mirror, closing his eyes then re-opening them. Still nothing. He sighed, looking down at himself, still no changed, "Darn...it didn't work." Italy sighed, he was too tired to be annoyed at why it hadn't worked, instead he got into his pink tank top and boxers and crawled into bed, he couldn't even be bothered to go and get into Germany's. Turning off the light he stared up blankly at the ceiling, if he hadn't been sure about the plan before he was definitely sure what his feelings were about it now, he was unbelievably disappointed that it hadn't worked. Had England given him the wrong one? Had he lied to him? Italy sighed, rolling over onto his side, closing his eyes to try and get some sleep; he'd dwell on it in the morning.

In his tired state the Italian didn't seem to notice what felt like long hair, cascading down his back as he rolled over, or the feminine sounding sigh that left his lips when he finally dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy this story seems to have gotten a good reception :)<strong>

**Fem/Italy times next chapter! :D**

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Day 1

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 3 - Day 1**

* * *

><p>Italy rolled over in his bed, yawning loudly, the early morning sun was blaring at him through the gap in his curtains but for once he didn't seem to mind. Remembering that he was in his own bed for once and not Germany's it seemed to make sense that he'd gotten more sleep, not having spent half the night just gazing at the blond sleeping peacefully next to him.<p>

Italy slowly sat up; yawning once more and when he leant forwards long hair fell in his face. He froze, staring at the thick brown locks hanging in front of his eyes, "What the-" Italy clamped a hand over his mouth in shock. That voice wasn't his own, it was light and soft and sounded foreign coming from his mouth. With a shaking hand the Italian lowered his hand to his throat, swallowing heavily, there was no bob of Adam's apple against his palm, and even though he'd always been pretty hairless, his skin felt even smoother and impossibly soft.

He pulled his hand away sharply, staring down at the slim fingers on these tiny hands, blinking slowly, "Am I dreaming?" he whispered, biting his lip slightly as his voice still didn't sound right, it was so much more high pitched than his own...and his was pretty high pitched to begin with, "What's happening-" he stopped. A smile slowly fixing itself to his face. He remembered. He remembered exactly what had happened.

"I can't believe it worked..." Italy said softly, then let out a high pitched giggle at how different he sounded. He clamped his hands over his mouth again to stifle the giggles, but the sound of this girly laugh just made him want to laugh more.

Very slowly, Italy looked down, his tank top was hanging crookedly off one of his shoulders, slightly too big for him now, and there was a definite pair of large curves on his chest that he averted his eyes from quickly, giggling slightly again. The Italia swung his slim legs out of bed and stood, wobbling slightly, looking down at himself. Italy felt closer to the ground, he was short as a man but he somehow felt even shorter as a woman, he'd shrunk at least two inches and felt impossibly lighter. He had to grab hold of his boxers as they threatened to drop to the floor at any moment, they hung loosely over his slim curvy hips and Italy took a minute to just admire this new body he'd woken up with.

He needed to get a proper look at himself, Italy gently padded across the room to his ensuite bathroom to use the mirror. Walking was deeply unsettling, his thighs brushed together and there was nothing between them. Italy couldn't figure out how to get his feet to go straight, his hips wanted to sway, but somehow he managed to make it to the bathroom and stood with his hands braced against the sink, staring down at the faucet, taking a few deep breaths to prepare himself.

Slowly he lifted his head and stared.

...and kept on starting.

Italy blinked slowly at the face that stared back at him in the mirror. A face that definitely wasn't his own, yet there was some sort of familiarity about it. Narrow chin, a gentler angle to his jaw, fuller lips and a slimmer nose. Still big amber eyed yet they seemed even bigger in context of his smaller face. His long wavy hair tumbled past his shoulders, his fringe was still parted in the same way it was when he was a boy and his long curl was ever present at the side of his head.

He was pretty.

"Wow..." Italy whispered softly, lifting a hand to gently brush his long soft hair behind his tiny ear, grinning slightly. He had the looks, and in terms of what Germany was looking for personality wise, he had that too. Only problem was, how was he supposed to get close to Germany like this? And how was he supposed to stop Germany from wondering where the boy version of himself had got to? Italy bit his lip; he hadn't really considered this at all...he hadn't put much thought into any aspect of his plan, what on earth would he wear? He didn't have any girl clothes to change into!

"Italy!" the Italian froze, heart hammering nervously as the German's voice sounded from behind his bedroom door, "Italy you've slept through breakfast und now you have five minutes to get up, get dressed und get out onto the training ground! Japan und I are going there now und I swear if you're late I will march in here und drag you out of bed myself!"

Italy bit his lip, staying perfectly still and silent, letting out a sigh of relief as he heard the German leave back down the stairs, "That was close...I need to think of something quick!" he whispered, darting out into the bedroom, almost falling over in the process, not yet used to the way this new body operated, the two large lumps on his chest seemed to throw him off balance. He reached into his wardrobe and pulled out his usual blue military attire, throwing it on as quickly as possible.

In terms of size he wasn't that much different, but the cut of his uniform was all wrong for his new body, it didn't suit the needs of his curves and it hung off him weirdly. He went to tug on his boots when he got a close up view of his feet. They were tiny! At least three sizes smaller than his previous feet, the boots practically fell off them when he tried walking in them. Italy panicked for a moment before getting an idea; he grabbed several pairs of socks and stuffed them into the toe of the boots. It seemed to work, but he didn't half look strange in the oversized footwear.

"Germany's going to think I'm such a weird girl..." Italy muttered sadly as he gazed at himself in the mirror. He had no idea what to do with his hair, he brushed it briefly with his hands but it didn't seem to make it any neater...he was starting to realise why girls need much more time to sort out their hair then boys.

Italy shifted around uncomfortably in his shirt and jacket, his breasts felt incredibly awkward, just dangling there, he didn't know how girls coped with it!

He sighed deeply, he was feeling much less pretty now, not a lot he could do about it though. Italy needed to go and find Germany and make up some excuse before the German came and found him and demanded to know who he was...

**~0~**

"Count off!"

"Urm Mr Germany..."

Germany sighed, not liking to be interrupted, "Ja?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Italy?"

Germany checked his watch, "It has been just over five minutes...if he is not here within the next few seconds I will go und get him."

Japan nodded, smiling slightly nervously; he always wondered why Germany seemed to be a lot tougher on the Italian then on himself. He glanced up, furrowing his brows slightly when he saw a figure running fast towards them across the training filed. It was a young woman, for a split second the Asian could have sworn it was Italy; she was definitely wearing what looked like the Italian's uniform. But as she got closer he saw it was definitely a female racing towards them, slowly down to a skip as she got closer.

Germany saw Japan looking and turned around; ready to yell at Italy for being late. He faltered slightly when he saw this, well...beautiful young woman skipping towards them. Germany shook his head slightly, it didn't matter what she looked like, she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Ciao!" Italy sang happily as he finally came to stop in front of them both, feeling slightly giddy that they clearly couldn't recognise him; it was almost like a game.

"Excuse me but who za hell are you?" Germany snapped, rounding on her, glaring slightly.

Italy blinked slowly in surprise, he'd never noticed how tall the German was before, "Ciao, I'm uhhh..." he stopped, panicking slightly 'Oops! I forgot to think of a name!', "...I'm...I'm F-Fel...Felicia! That's it, my name is Felicia." Italy smiled, twisting his long hair around his finger.

Germany kept his glare fixed on the Italian's face, "Right und what are you doing here? This is a secret training ground, who told you you could be here?"

"Urm..." Italy kept twirling his hair sweetly, gazing up at the German, "Italy said I could be here!"

Japan looked at her in surprise, "You're a friend of Italy's?"

"Sì! He told me to come here because urm...he wanted me to replace him!"

"Replace him..." Germany said slowly, looking confused, "What do you mean replace him? Where is he?"

"He's sick, very sick; he went home last night with the flu." Italy said, thinking on his, well her, feet.

Germany's brows furrowed with concern, "Why did he not inform us of this?"

"He didn't want to trouble you." Italy said, shrugging, "...Italy is a good friend of mine and he said I should come here to train with you!"

Germany looked confused, "Train with us? But you're a woman."

Italy giggled slightly, he couldn't help it, "Sì but I need to be trained for battle!"

"Wait...are you telling me that the Italian army is accepting women into its regiment now?" Germany asked sceptically, he couldn't recall Italy mentioning such things.

"Uhhh sì! Very recently, Italy said I should come here to train with you, and that I would gain valuable experience from training with someone as strong and brave, handsome and amazing at fighting as you Mr Germany..." Italy said, stepping closer to Germany, giggling slightly.

Germany blushed visibly, turning away slightly, coughing awkwardly, "Well...since you came all this way, very well. However I would have preferred more notice, this was suddenly sprung upon us."

"Well if Italy is unwell it may be good to train some other soldiers in the Italian army." Japan said, smiling at the Italian girl, bowing in her direction, "I am Japan."

"Ciao Japan!" Italy sang, giggling again, throwing his arms around the Asian who froze in the Italian's grasp, looking incredibly taken aback.

Germany watched her curiously for a moment, his blush still not dying down, "I suppose you might as well stay with me und Japan here at my home until Italy is well enough to come back...you can stay in his room."

Italy smiled, letting go of Japan to hug the blond, "Grazie Germany!"

Germany stumbled slightly in surprise, staring down at this over excited Italian girl in his arms, his face going a deeper shade of red, "R-Right well..." he gently prized her off him, "We'll begin our training, I trust the Italian's accepted female soldiers thinking they were up to the same standard, so I won't be going easy on you."

"Okay!"

**~0~**

"Gott zuliebe!" Germany yelled irritably as his new Italian recruitment had stopped yet again to take another break, "Felicia get on your feet! This is no time for resting!"

Italy sighed, dragging himself up once more to carry on running, his tiny feet ached painfully and it was at least twice as hard to run in the oversized boots. He'd never been any good at laps, but as a woman he seemed to have even less stamina, the slight muscle he'd had as a man had vanished and he just couldn't find the strength to continue. Not to mention the fact that his breasts were all over the place! Bouncing around and annoying the Italian to no end, he was starting to understand the practical use for women wearing bras.

"I-I'm sorry Germany..." Italy panted heavily as he once again collapsed to the ground, "I have to rest!"

"Pathetic." Germany growled as he ran past her to catch up with Japan.

"Mr Germany, don't you think you're being too hard on Miss Felicia?" Japan asked as Germany ran along side him, slowing down as they reached the end of their final lap.

"I said I wouldn't give her any special treatment, she said she wanted to be here to train." Germany said firmly, both of them coming to a stop, panting slightly.

"Hai, but women are not built in the same way men are, it may not be her fault she cannot keep up." Japan cast a glance back over his shoulder as Felicia had gotten to her feet again and was limping after them.

"Well that's why the Italian's shouldn't have allowed women into their army! This is exactly why only men are built for war!" Germany snarled, not seeming to notice that Felicia was catching up.

"Mr Germany she's trying her best, she's no worse then Italy."

"That's what's so annoying about it! She's just as bad as Italy even though she's a woman! It just really puts into perspective how useless Italy really is if this girl can perform just as well as he can!" Germany growled, shaking his head, "Well, just as badly that is! I don't know why she's even here, if she's anything like Italy all she wants is to go und stuff her face with pasta und take a nap! She doesn't want to be here und I don't want her here!"

"Mr Germany..." Japan said softly, nodding behind him to where Felicia was stood. Germany turned around and paled, not realising she'd heard him.

Italy stood still, hunching in on himself, fists clenched together as he tried desperately not to cry. He could already feel his eyes stinging with tears and his bottom lip starting to tremble. He'd taken Germany's abuse before, it did usually upset him but he'd never been this close to tears...female hormones were getting the better of him.

Germany swallowed heavily, "Felicia-" he started but the Italian took off, suddenly not so tired anymore as she fled back to the German's house. Germany sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Gott verdammt..." he muttered softly.

"Mr Germany, perhaps we should go inside and I'll make us all some lunch..."

Germany sighed again, "Ja...okay."

**~0~**

Italy cried softly into his hands, tears pouring down his cheeks as he leant against the patio railings in the German's back garden. This was not how he wanted his plan to go at all. How was he supposed to become Germany's true love when the German clearly couldn't stand him? At least as a boy Germany was his friend, as a girl he just infuriated the German more than usual. Italy sniffled slightly, dabbing at his eyes, he only had one week to become Germany's love, and he was wasting time crying outside because he'd upset him.

"Miss Felicia?"

Italy turned around to see Japan step outside to join him on the patio, "...ciao Japan."

Japan smiled slightly, stepping over to her, "Are you okay?"

Italy shook his head, sniffing slightly, "...Germany hates me."

Japan shook his head, smiling sadly at her, "Miss Felicia, you should know that Mr Germany is a very ill-tempered man, he does not hate you he is just an angry person."

Italy nodded, he had a point, but it still upset him to think about what he said, "...he said he doesn't want me here."

"Mr Germany says many things he doesn't mean, I'm sure once he gets to know you he'll feel differently about it." Japan said, smiling certainly.

Italy shrugged slightly, going back to lean against the railings, dabbing at his eyes, "Doesn't matter...all Germany does is work all the time so he wouldn't be able to get to know me."

Japan faltered slightly, momentarily confused by how she might know such things, "I...I will have a word with him." the Asian retreated back into the house where the German was sat reading the paper as he ate the rice dish Japan had prepared earlier, "Mr Germany."

He looked up, "Ja?"

"Miss Felicia is very upset about the things you said...I feel you should talk to her."

Germany sighed, "Japan, she will have to get over it, I was only speaking mein mind."

"...you didn't mean everything you said Mr Germany." Japan said softly, sitting down at the table with him.

Germany put down his paper, sighing again, "Okay ja, maybe I was speaking a little out of anger, however...that doesn't mean I should have to talk to her..." he bit his lip slightly, "...what would I say?"

"You could apologise, and tell her you do want her to be here." he suggested, Germany furrowed his brows in irritation, Japan sighed, "Please Mr Germany, she's on your patio crying."

"Crying?" Germany looked at Japan in slight shock.

"Hai, she thinks you hate her."

Germany blinked slowly, looking confused, "I don't hate her...und why does she care that much about what I think of her?"

Japan smiled slightly, leaning across the table towards him, lowering his voice as he spoke, "Perhaps she doesn't feel that she is just here to be trained by you...that maybe she thinks of you in a different way."

Germany carried on looking confused until his eyes suddenly widened, and he knew what Japan meant, "Oh-Oh!" he blushed deeply, covering his face with his hand, "...I see."

Japan smiled knowingly, "Maybe you and Miss Felicia should get to know each other better...privately."

The shade of red covering Germany's face deepened, "N-Nein...that wouldn't really be appropriate."

Japan looked at him curiously, "You could just take her out for drinks, as friends...please Mr Germany, I feel this would make Miss Felicia very happy."

Germany sighed, slowly getting to his feet, "Ja, okay fine...I will talk to her..." he went through the dining room to the kitchen and out onto the patio, feeling quite guilty when he saw the Italian girl sniffling softly, wiping her eyes as she gazed out at his back garden. Germany bit his lip, coughing quietly, "Urm...Felicia..."

Italy spun around, blushing slightly when he saw the German there, "Oh...hi Germany."

Germany quickly walked over to her, rubbing the back of his neck, "Ja listen..." he bit his lip, going to stand beside her, tapping the railings of the patio, "I just...I wanted to apologise for the things I said...I was angry und stressed und that's why I said those things, I didn't mean them...und I don't hate you."

Italy smiled softly, he'd never seen the German this way before, "Grazie...I'm sorry I'm so useless."

Germany shook his head, facing her, "Nein, Felicia I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't fair of me...I don't even know you."

Italy smirked slightly, if only he knew..."It's okay Germany."

Germany nodded, attempting to smile, "Right well...Japan has made lunch so..." he went to go back into the house but faltered slightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly he turned to face the pretty Italian again, "Felicia..."

"Sì?"

"I was thinking...since maybe it would be a good idea to get to know each other, perhaps, you und I..." Germany turned away, going slightly red, "...perhaps we could go out und get some drinks together."

Italy stared at him, his heard hammering in his chest, "Sì...sì I would love that Germany..."

Germany nodded, cheeks still stained red, "Sehr gut...not tonight though, tomorrow night."

"Oh..." Italy bit his lip, thinking back to England's warning about him only having a week, "...we can't go tonight?"

Germany shook his head, "Nein, I have work to do tonight...I usually let Italy and Japan have the weekend off, so since tomorrow is Saturday we can go out on the Saturday night." he looked across at Felicia, blushing again at the way she was staring at him, "...if you would like that."

Italy smiled sweetly, nodding certainly, "Sì..."

Germany smiled slightly, "Right well...as I said lunch is prepared inside so...come in when you're ready." with that he left and retreated back inside, a blush still burned onto his cheeks.

Italy stood still, smiling slightly, his heart fluttering madly in his chest, "Germany just asked me on a date..." he whispered softly, a grin slowly forming on his face. He turned to follow the German back inside when he caught sight of his reflection in the window, he grimaced slightly. His uniform was muddy from having been lying on the ground, his hair was all matted and sticking out like a lion's mane, there was dirt on his face and he still looked ridiculous in the male uniform no matter how he wore it. "I have a whole day tomorrow to get sorted out; this date needs to be perfect!" Italy nodded firmly before skipping happily into the house, tripping slightly on bottom of the door in his oversized boots.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai - Yes<br>Gott zuliebe - God sake**  
><strong>Gott verdammt - God damnit<strong>  
><strong>Sehr gut - Very good <strong>

**Reviews are love :)**

**(Re-uploaded as it wasn't letting anyone onto it :s)**


	4. Day 2

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 3 - Day 2**

* * *

><p>"I've got a date with Germany! I've got a date with Germany! I've got a date with Germanyyyy!" Italy sang happily, skipping along the familiar streets of his childhood up to the huge mansion like house in the distance, his messy, matted hair dancing about on his shoulders.<p>

Italy couldn't believe his luck. Germany had actually asked him on a date! Well, he hadn't actually used the D word, but he asked him for drinks! That translated as a date right? In Italy's mind it did, and he couldn't be happier.

He'd gone to bed that night feeling extremely giddy, he was so excited he almost ran into Japan's room to announce the date before remembering that he was pretty much a stranger to the Asian, something that saddened him slightly, he missed talking to Japan as a friend and not as some random Italian girl who had barged into their lives. When he awoke he found that Japan was spending his Saturday off relaxing with a book in the garden whereas Germany seemed to have disappeared somewhere, according to the Asian he'd gone out food shopping. Italy therefore thought this the perfect opportunity to visit someone. Someone he needed to help him out with his upcoming date with the German.

Italy bounded up the doorstep and hammered loudly on the door, bouncing up and down slightly in excitement, giggling slightly. Eventually a tall, dark haired man opened the door, quirking an eyebrow at the Italian girl on his doorstep, "Yes?"

"Ciao Austria! Is Hungary in?" Italy asked, completely disregarding Austria's unfamiliarity with himself.

Austria was silent for a few moments, looking utterly confused, "How do you know my-oh forget it." he sighed, "I'm too busy to ask questions, yes she's here, come in and I'll go and get her for you."

"Grazie!" Italy grinned, following Austria into the hall of his mansion, the one the Italian himself once lived in, and stood by the foot of the steps as the Austrian disappeared to find Hungary.

The young woman stepped out into the hall, looking utterly confused when she saw the unfamiliar Italian girl, "Oh, hello."

"Hi Hungary!" Italy grinned, giggling slightly at the confused look she was giving him.

"Hello...I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Italy nodded, beaming, "You'll never guess who I am!"

"Urm...no I don't think I will, I'm sorry." Hungary furrowed her brows, trying to think who this girl was, she definitely seemed familiar...

"Hungary it's me, Italy!"

Hungary stared at her, "...what?"

Italy giggled slightly, bounding over to her, "Can't you tell? I turned myself into a girl!"

Hungary kept on staring, mouth hanging open slightly, "What...you, I mean you're...Italy? Is it really you?"

Italy nodded, "Sì, just call me Felicia!" he grinned, giggling again.

Hungary slowly shook her head, still in shock, not quite sure whether to believe her. Then she got a good look into those very familiar amber eyes...it was him."Oh my God...Italy!" she flung her arms around the former boy, laughing slightly, "What on earth happened to you?"

Italy laughed, hugging her back, "I became a girl!"

"Yes I can see that! How'd that happen?" she pulled back from the hug, still staring at her in disbelief.

"England did it, he's a magic man! He gave me a potion to turn me into a girl."

"Oh wow...Italy, were you not happy as a boy?"

"It's not that, it's just..." Italy bit his lip, blushing slightly, "Germany likes girls so..."

Hungary gasped, hands covering her face to stifle her giggles, "Oh my God! You became a girl for Germany? That's so cute!"

Italy smiled, still slightly red, "Sì...which is why I'm here, I need your help."

"Oh yes anything if it's to get you and Germany together!" Hungary said, smiling, taking Italy's hand, she'd been obsessed with the idea of Italy and Germany getting together, ever since that day Italy had told her he was in love with the German.

"Well, he asked me on a date yesterday and I don't have any girl clothes to wear so..."

"You want to borrow some? Oh Italy of course! In fact come upstairs, we'll have you looking gorgeous in no time!"

**~0~**

"Italy I think you'd look super cute in this dress! Oh and these sandals will go with those shorts I gave you before, oh and this vest is so cute! Do you want a skirt? I've got a few you; you could take them all if you like and choose the best one." Hungary called from inside the wardrobe before stepping back with a pile of clothes, dumping them onto her bed.

Italy stared at the large pile, "Hungary I can't take all your clothes!"

"Oh hush, if it's to get you and Germany together I'd give you my whole wardrobe!" she said, giggling slightly, "Right, come through to the bathroom, I'll wash your hair for you."

Italy did as he was told; Hungary was almost as excited about his and Germany's upcoming date as he was! He bent over the bath tub and allowed her to carefully rinse his long hair before scrubbing in some shampoo and conditioner. Soon he was back in Hungary's room, towel wrapped around his head like a turban and Hungary began piling clothes into a suitcase, "Right you take this back to Germany's okay? Now where did you say you two were going tonight?"

"Urm I don't know, we're going for drinks so a bar I think." Italy said, attempting to rub his hair dry with the towel turban.

"Hmm...well you don't want to be too formal then, but still nice..." she searched through the pile until she came across a dark blue short skirt, a white blouse top and a matching dark blue cardigan, "These are causal but nice, put these on sweetie."

Italy smiled, taking them from her before getting undressed out of his military uniform, looking up in confusion when he heard Hungary laugh, "Ve?"

"Oh dear Italy..." Hungary laughed, looking at her bare chest, "...why aren't you wearing a bra?"

"I...I don't have one."

Hungary laughed, "Oh dear well I think you really need one, hang on you can have one of mine." she went into her draws, removed the label from a new bra and threw it to Italy.

"Urm...how do you put it on?" Italy asked, looking at the strange garment in his hands.

Hungary giggled slightly, "Come here..." she took the bra from Italy and turned her around, putting it on for her, "...I think you're a size bigger than me, it'll have to do though."

"It's okay..." Italy squirmed uncomfortably in the bra, scratching himself slightly, "This is weird."

"Yes it always is at first." she smiled, going to the same draw and taking out a packet of ladies underwear, "Here, you should take these too."

"Okay...wait, I can't where my boxers?"

"Well...it might confuse Germany a bit if he sees you wearing boxers." Hungary said, giggling slightly, giving her a wink.

Italy blinked slowly for a moment before blushing, "Oh! Sì..." he blushed slightly, joining in the laughter.

Hungary smiled, getting out a hair dryer, "When you're changed I'll do your hair for you."

"Okay." Italy smiled, changing into the skirt, blouse and cardigan before sitting himself down in front of Hungary's vanity mirror.

Hungary giggled slightly, closing Italy's legs for him, "Sweetie, girls don't sit like that, keep your knees together."

"Oh...sorry."

"It's fine, just trying to help." she smiled; gently blow drying the Italian's long locks for her, carefully brushing out the tangles as she went. When it was completely dry she used the brush to add some gentle bouncy curls to it, "Italy...I think your hair would look nice in an up do."

"Really?"

"Yes, can I put it in a ponytail for you?"

"Sure!"

Hungary smiled, styling the Italian's hair into a high ponytail for him, securing it with a dark blue bow, "Oh wow...Italy you look so cute!"

Italy giggled slightly, admiring himself in the mirror, "I like it!"

"Me too." she looked at her in the mirror, "Aww Italy you're so lucky, your face is so naturally pretty, I don't think you really need makeup...maybe a little blusher and mascara though." she got out her makeup box and carefully applied some mascara and rouge to Italy's face.

Italy leaned closer to the mirror when she was done, smiling at himself, "Wow...I look so pretty!"

Hungary giggled, clapping her hands excitedly, "You do! Oh Italy Germany has to fall for you!" she smiled for a moment before looking at her sadly, "...it's a bit of a shame that you have to go to all this trouble of becoming a girl to get Germany to like you..."

Italy shrugged slightly, "Looks don't matter, if he loves me for my personality that's all that matters."

"Yes...but there's a bit of a difference between someone's appearance and their gender, I mean...mechanical differences."

Italy blushed slightly, "I suppose...but I'd do anything for Germany...anything."

Hungary smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around Italy's shoulders from behind, "You're so sweet Italy...I'm sure Germany will love you no matter what, but just remember, be yourself okay? Then maybe it won't matter to him whether you're a boy or a girl."

Italy turned around to hug her, "Thank you for everything Hungary; I'll do my very best."

**~0~**

Italy couldn't stop admiring himself in the mirror when he got back to Germany's that afternoon, just to make sure he looked perfect. He had to admit, he looked incredibly pretty, long brown locks tied up, face carefully and delicately made up, the short skirt showing off his slim, tanned legs and his chest felt much better now he had a bra on.

Japan was sat in the kitchen having some tea when the German wandered into the room, checking his watch, "Japan I'm...I'm taking Felicia out for drinks now...I'm not sure when we'll be back."

Japan looked at him curiously, "You're going like that?"

Germany quirked an eyebrow, "Ja what's wrong with this?"

"Oh well it's just that I saw Miss Felicia before in some different clothes...you're still in your work clothes, don't you have something more casual?"

Germany looked down at his uniform, "You think I need to be more casual?"

Japan nodded, "So it looks more like you're out together for enjoyment rather than work."

Germany bit his lip, fiddling with his sleeves, he always felt much more secure in his military uniform, "Alright...if you see her tell her I'll be back in a few minutes..." he muttered softly before jogging up the stairs.

Japan smiled slightly, shaking his head, "Mr Germany must know nothing of dating if I seem to know more than he does..."

**~0~**

Germany checked his watch, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he waited at the bottom of the stairs for Felicia. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so uneasy about the whole thing, the last few months he'd taken plenty of women out for drinks, but something was different this time, Felicia was different...

"...Germany?" the German looked up when he heard the Italian's sweet voice from the top of the stairs. His heart skipped a painful beat when he took in the sight of the beautiful young woman, Germany swallowed heavily, shoving his hands into his pant pockets so she couldn't see them shaking.

"H-Hallo Felicia..."

Italy smiled, "Ciao, are you ready to go?"

Germany nodded, "Ja, the bar is not too far so I thought we could walk." he said, opening the front door for her.

"Grazie." Italy said softly, brushing past the German slightly as he stepped outside.

Germany blushed heavily as he felt the Italian lean briefly into him, following her outside onto his front lawn. Italy smiled at him as they wandered down the street together side by side, occasionally shooting each other brief looks as they walked. "Urm..." Germany coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Felicia you look very...nice."

Italy blushed slightly, grinning, "Grazie Germany, you too..." he smiled, eyeing up the German is his casual white shirt, the top unbuttoned which showed his chest slightly. 'I can't tell if this is going well or not...it seems a bit awkward now, I hope it gets better when we get to the bar...'

**~0~**

"Germany!" came the loud, slightly drunken cheer of the German troops already congregating in the bar. Germany nodded towards them before motioning to the man behind the bar to bring him two beers as he and Felicia found a table in a quite, secluded area at the back of the bar.

"Here you go..." Germany muttered softly, handing the Italian girl a large mug of beer.

Italy smiled, taking a sip, grimacing slightly; he'd never really liked beer, "Grazie Germany."

"No problem." Germany managed a smile, taking a few large gulps of beer to calm his nerves.

Italy smiled shyly up at the German, he usually didn't have any problem talking to Germany, but as a stranger it was completely different, "So...what did you do today?"

"Urm...I went food shopping for the week then I did some work...how about you? You left the house didn't you?"

"Sì, I went to visit a friend." Italy said, taking another sip of beer, trying his best not to visibly wince at the taste, not wanting to offend the German. They continued drinking for a few minutes, pleasantly chatting to one another until there was a long pause, and Germany seemed to be muttering to himself slightly, Italy looked over at him curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Germany looked up, blushing slightly, not realising she'd noticed, "Oh sorry, I was just deciding to myself the things which I need to get done tomorrow."

Italy smiled slowly, "...you never switch off do you?" he said fondly.

Germany sighed slightly, "I can't nein...I'm sorry."

Italy scooted closer to the German, "It's okay...what sort of things do you need to get done?"

"Well...there's a pile of clothes that need to be washed, there's some paper work I need to finish, a few other work related things, und I need to write a letter to Italy."

"You're...you're going to write Italy a letter?" Italy asked softly.

Germany nodded, "Ja, you said he was ill right?"

"Sì, with the flu."

"Ja well, I wanted to write to ask him how he's doing, und if he's okay...I'm surprised he hasn't called me actually."

Italy smiled, going slightly red, "I think his throat is sore from the flu..."

"That must be it." the German said softly, downing the rest of his beer, starting to feel a lot more relaxed. Italy drank from his own beer, wincing again as he swallowed a large mouthful, Germany saw her do this, "You don't like beer do you?"

Italy blushed slightly, "Sì...I'm sorry, I don't usually drink it."

"It's okay; you're Italian so you like wine ja?"

"Urm sì."

"I'll get you a glass." the German said, smiling kindly, getting up from the table.

"Oh no! Wines too expensive..." Italy said, grabbing hold of Germany's arm as he got up.

Germany looked down at the hand on his arm, going slightly red, "Nein, it's fine, I invited you out after all." he smiled, gently pulling away from her as he went up to the bar, his arm still tingling from her touch.

**~0~**

"Germany you're so cute!" Italy giggled slightly, scooting closer to the German so he was practically sat in his lap, slightly intoxicated from his third or fourth class of wine.

Germany smirked slightly, subconsciously placing an arm around her shoulders, "Nein I'm not, you on the other hand Miss Felicia, are beautiful..." he murmured softly, gently squeezing her shoulder, picking up his fifth beer to take a sip.

Italy smiled, cuddling close to the German's side, he wasn't sure if the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach was from the wine...or something else. "Grazie...you know you're not as mean as I first thought you were Germany."

"I don't mean to always be like that." Germany muttered softly, leaning back in his chair, "I just stress out..."

"You need to learn to relax more..." Italy said softly, "It'll be better for you."

Germany nodded, "Ja...but enough about me, tell me, what did you do before you joined the Italian soldiers?"

"Urm..." Italy shrugged, "Not a lot really..."

"What about your family?"

"Urm...my parents are uhh...doctors, and I have a big brother who flies a plane in the army." Italy lied, looking around awkwardly.

Germany nodded, taking another sip, "You know...I've never done this before."

Italy looked up curiously, "Done what?"

"Taken the time to talk to mein soldiers, get to know them..." he glanced around the bar at all the German troops, "They all know me yet I know none of them."

"That doesn't matter." Italy said softly, shrugging, "...and I'd like to think I'm a little more than just a solider to you..."

Germany looked down at the girl in his arm, blushing slightly, about to say something when a mug of beer was slammed onto the table in front of them.

"Hey West!" Prussia said loudly, grinning down at the blond, "Haven't seen you in a while!"

German sighed, "Hallo bruder..."

Prussia grinned, eyes wandering over to the pretty Italian girl sat next to his brother, "Who's this pretty lady bruder? When were you getting to introduce us?"

Germany rolled his eyes, "Prussia this is Felicia, Felicia, this is mein bruder Prussia."

Prussia sidled up beside the Italian, taking her hand, "Hallo, I must say it's been a long time since a woman as beautiful as you as come into the bar." he said softly, kissing the back of her hand.

Italy smiled awkwardly, pulling his hand out of Prussia's grip, "...grazie."

Prussia smiled, slipping an arm around her shoulders, pushing Germany's arm off her, "Hey West why don't you let me take it from here? You'll just bore her with your work talk; I'll keep her entertained..."

A dark look flashed in Germany's eyes, he shot up out of his seat, grabbing his brother roughly by the scruff of the neck, yanking him to his feet, "Bruder I swear to God if you don't get out of here right now I'll jam that beer mug where the sun doesn't shine..."

Prussia glared at him, struggling in his strong grip, "Why you being like this West? You always let me have the girls you come here with when you're bored with them!"

Germany grit his teeth, pulling him closer, lowering his voice so Felicia couldn't hear, "This ones different ja? You can't have her!" he pushed the Prussian away roughly; "Now please leave me und mein date in peace."

"Fine, you'll just end up messing it up anyway..." Prussia muttered, grabbing his beer and stalking off.

Italy smiled slowly, cheeks going pink, "...date?"

Germany looked over at Felicia as he sat back down, "What?"

"You said I'm your date..." Italy said softly.

"Oh..." Germany blushed slightly, swallowing, "...ja, sorry, it just slipped out, I know we're just here as friends..."

Italy shook his head, cuddling up to the German once more, "I don't mind being called your date."

Germany looked at her, his cheeks darkening in colour, "Really?"

Italy nodded, smiling sweetly, "Sì, lets get some more drinks..."

**~0~**

"Ger-Germanyyyy...the floor is spinning."

"F-Felicia...you're drunk!"

"So are you!" Italy giggled slightly, stumbling up the doorstep as Germany fished in his pocket for his keys.

"Now Japan...Japan will be a-asleep so...shhhh..." he smirked slightly, jamming the key into the lock and somehow managing to wrench open the door.

"It's okay, Japan's a heavy sleeper!" Italy sang happily, pulling Germany into the house.

Germany grinned, kicking the door shut behind him, "Ja he is...still, shhhh..."

"Shhh..." Italy and Germany made their way upstairs, trying (and failing) to be quiet; they caught each other's eyes briefly and collapsed into a fit of laughter and giggles on the stairs.

Germany gently grabbed hold of Felicia around her waist from behind as she stumbled, "Careful you'll, you'll hurt yourself..."

Italy smiled, feeling a rush of warmth through him as the German held him close, "...grazie."

"It's okay." Germany smiled warmly, gently carrying her up the last few steps, placing her down on the landing just outside her bedroom door, "...there we are."

Italy grinned, leaning against the closed door, gazing up at the German sweetly as he twiddled his thumbs, "So..."

Germany smirked slightly, "So..."

"I had fun tonight..."

"Ja..." Germany smiled softly at her, "...me too."

Italy bit his lip, beaming, heart hammering slightly as he thought about what he was about to suggest next, "So Germany..." he stepped closer to the German, taking hold of the edge of his shirt, gently tugging it, "...would you...like to join me in my room maybe..." he asked softly, reaching up to gently brush back his long hair.

Germany blinked slowly, taking a few moments to realise what she was asking him, "...ohhh..." he smirked slightly, "Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein..." he shook his head, chuckling slightly, gently pressing the tip of Felicia's nose with his finger.

Italy pouted playfully, yet could feel his chest swell with disappointment, "...why not?"

Germany smiled, gently stroking the side of her face, "Because you're drunk...und, und that would be taking advantage." he smirked slightly, gently brushing a hand through her hair, "So...so I will be saying goodnight to you Miss, Miss Felicia..." he held out his hand to shake hers, symbolising the end of their date.

Italy stared down at that dreaded hand, sighing inwardly, "...okay...goodnight." he took the German's hand, noticing the way his tiny, feminine fingers were encased by the German's large hand.

Italy smiled sadly at the German before trying to pull his hand away, turning to go into his bedroom, faltering slightly when he realised he couldn't fully turn around, Germany was still clinging onto his hand. Italy looked up at him, smirking slightly, "...I can't go to bed whilst you're holding my hand Germany..."

Germany nodded, swallowing slightly, "Ja..." he muttered softly, suddenly pulling the Italian girl close, slipping one hand around the back of her neck. Italy blinked up at him in surprise, his heart suddenly hammering nervously as the German gazed intently down at him with his sparkling blue eyes, face deadly serious. Slowly, they leant towards one another, lips gently brushing together in a light kiss, Italy let his eyes flutter closed, his heart skipping in his chest as he felt the German's lips against his own.

Something inside the German suddenly clicked, he brought his other arm to wrap around Felicia's waist, pulling her close against him as their lips moved slowly together, sliding his fingers through her soft ponytail. Italy gasped softly as he felt Germany's body press up against his own, he was startled by how much bigger the German was then himself now, but it wasn't intimidating, it made him feel safe.

They kissed for a while longer until the German gently pulled away, his cheeks slightly flushed. Italy bit his lip, smiling shyly at him through his fringe. Germany smiled back, softly pecking her lips, "Well...goodnight."

"Night..." Italy whispered softly, waving sweetly before disappearing into his room, leaning back against the door once it had closed. He gazed up at the ceiling, a big grin on his face as he listened to the German retreat into his own bedroom beside his own and softly close the door. The Italian stayed like that, just staring at nothing as he tried to get his heart stop racing, it eventually did, but his smile wouldn't die down. 'I just kissed Germany...' he closed his eyes, resisting the urge to squeal, 'That was so amazing...Germany kissed me and it was wonderful...'

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh cute times~<strong>

**Hope you liked it :) Reviews are love ^^**


	5. Day 3

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 5 - Day 3**

* * *

><p>Italy smiled softly, slowly opening his eyes and blinking over at the clock beside his bed. It was nine in the morning, the Italian didn't usually get up until about eleven on a Sunday, but he was so happy and fulfilled right now he just couldn't wait to get up and start the new day.<p>

After climbing out of bed and showering he went to get himself dressed into something pretty for his first day as Germany's girlfriend, so he called himself. He struggled with the bra for a moment or two, not being able to hook it closed, before deciding on a pretty, sun coloured, light yellow summer dress that he threw on, along with some sandals. Today instead of a ponytail he managed to get his long hair into two cute pigtails either side of his head, and secured each one with a bright yellow bow.

A quick glance at himself in the mirror before he left Italy couldn't help but giggle slightly, he looked adorable! If he did say so himself, he hoped the German would appreciate it, he was starting to understand why women felt the need to dress up for their love interests, he dreaded the thought of Germany seeing him when he'd just woken up with his messy hair all over the place and last nights mascara spread all over his face, having forgotten to take it off the night before.

Secure in the knowledge that he was ready for the new day, Italy happily skipped downstairs to the kitchen where Japan had made breakfast. The Asian looked up from his rice and miso soup, "Good morning Miss Felicia, did you sleep well?"

Italy beamed, slipping into the seat beside him, "Ciao Japan! Sì I slept great! How about you?"

"Very well, thank you." Japan smiled, nodding to the Italian girl, "I made breakfast, I wasn't sure what you liked but I usually make Italy paninis and pastries."

Italy smiled, helping himself to a panini, "Grazie Japan! It looks yummy!"

Japan smiled, pouring her a coffee, "Miss Felicia..."

"Sì?"

"Did you and Mr Germany have a good time last night?"

Italy nodded, giggling slightly, "Sì...it was lots of fun."

Japan handed her a mug of coffee, "When did you get back? I went to bed before you both returned."

"Grazie, urmm..." he blew on the coffee, taking a small sip, "I'm not sure on the time...it was very late though."

"Hai. I'm glad it was enjoyable for you." Japan smiled, taking a sip of tea.

Italy giggled, twirling one of his pigtails around on his finger, "It was...hey Japan, guess what."

"What?"

"Germany's my boyfriend now!"

Japan blinked slowly, looking at her in surprise, "Really?"

"Sì, last night we kissed..." Italy sighed dreamily, sipping his coffee again.

Japan looked slightly shocked before grinning slowly, "Oh wow...that's very good news Miss Felicia."

"Ve?" Italy looked confused, "It is?" it was for the Italian of course, he wasn't entirely sure how it benefited Japan.

Japan nodded, "Hai, I'm glad Mr Germany has found someone Miss Felicia, he's a very stressed, overworked man, I believe with you as his girlfriend will be very beneficial to him, and to you as well if you are happy with him."

Italy smiled, sipping his coffee again, "I am...he's a wonderful man."

As if on cue, Germany suddenly appeared in the doorway, rubbing his temples stressfully and yawning as he reached blindly on the table for a mug of coffee, gulping the whole thing down in a few seconds, he wasn't used to staying up so late unless he was working.

"Good morning Mr Germany."

"...morning." Germany muttered softly, sitting down at the table beside Felicia.

Italy smiled, shuffling his chair closer to the German's, "Good morning Germany..." he sang softly, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

Germany blushed slightly, sitting up straight and gently pushing her away, "Ja hallo Felicia..." he reached onto the table for a few slices of toast before getting up again, "I'll be in mein office doing paper work."

Italy looked slightly hurt, grabbing hold of his hand before he could leave, "Germany wait..." he got up, wrapping his arms around the German's, smiling at him sweetly, "I had a lot of fun last night, I thought maybe we could do something today as well..."

Germany bit his lip, slowly shaking his head, "Nein I can't, I'm sorry...maybe you can do something with Japan instead." he muttered softly, pulling his arm out of Felicia's grip before making his way towards his office.

Italy just stood, staring in shock at the door as the German stormed out, not looking at him, "I...I don't understand..." he whispered softly, feeling quite upset.

Japan looked equally confused, looking at the door curiously, "I thought Mr Germany was your boyfriend now..."

"I...I thought he was." Italy mumbled softly, slowly sitting back down, biting his lip.

Japan looked at her sadly, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder, "...you know we could do something if...if you like."

Italy looked up, smiling, feeling slightly better, "Okay...let's go for a nice walk."

**~0~**

Germany sighed deeply, pouring himself another coffee before buttering some bread, he would have liked to have made wurst for lunch but he just couldn't be bothered to cook, he just wanted something quick and easy so he could get back to his office and finish his mountain of paperwork, most of which he should have done last night rather than taking Felicia out for drinks...but he knew which one he preferred doing.

He took a sip of coffee, glancing around the empty kitchen slightly down heartened, wondering where she and Japan had gotten to, the Asian never really left his house even when he had days off, where an earth had he gotten to? More importantly, was Felicia with him?

**~0~**

"I really like him Japan..." Italy said, sighing softly, letting his hand brush across a tree as they wandered through the forest, so beautiful in the bright morning sun.

"Hai, I can tell." Japan said, stopping when they came to a tiny stream. He leapt over it neatly, holding out his hand to Felicia to help her step across.

Italy smiled; taking his hand, "Grazie..." he hopped over to the other side with Japan, holding tight to the Asian's hand for support.

Japan smiled, "Don't worry about Mr Germany, Miss Felicia...I think he just has much work to do today so there was no time for him to spend with you."

Italy nodding, sighing slightly, linking arms with Japan, "Sì...but he didn't even look at me this morning, he just brushed me aside...it was really hurtful."

Japan gently patted her arm, "He's not a very affectionate man...would you like me to have a word with him?"

Italy shrugged, "I don't want him to get mad..." he said softly, he and Japan starting to make their way back towards the German's house.

"He is always mad; I'm very used to it." Japan smiled, reaching into one of Germany's flower beds and picking a chamomile for Felicia as they reached the patio.

Italy smiled, blushing slightly as he took the flower, inhaling its sweet scent, "Grazie Japan."

Japan smiled, glancing up at the kitchen window and seeing the German staring at them both with dark eyes, the Asian nodded to him slightly as they wandered towards the kitchen door, "Well...I'm going to go and read for a while...you can join me if you have nothing to do."

Italy smiled softly but shook his head, "It's okay, I think I'll go and make some pasta for lunch, I can make you some!"

Japan smiled, nodding, "Arigato, that would be nice Miss Felicia." he glanced towards Germany who was still watching them through the window, wondering why the German seemed to be glaring at him.

"Okay! See you later Japan." Italy smiled, sliding open the patio doors.

"Oh, Miss Felicia..."

Italy turned back around, "Sì?"

"You look very pretty today." Japan said shyly, going slightly red.

Italy blinked in surprise, giggling slightly, twirling around in his dress, "Oh, grazie Japan!"

Japan smiled, waving to her as she skipped off into the house, he was glad he'd cheered her up. Just as he stepped into the house after her, Germany stormed past him, almost knocking the Asian over in the process as he stalked back into his office, slamming the door shut behind him. Japan blinked in surprise, cautiously approaching the door, "Urm...Mr Germany?" he knocked quietly before slowly pushing the door open.

"What do you want?" Germany growled, scribbling furiously with his pen.

Japan let himself into the room, yet stayed put by the door, wary of the German's foul mood, "Are you doing okay?"

"Ja I'm fine." he muttered bitterly, hand gripping so tightly to the pen his knuckles were going white, "Was that all you wanted?"

"Urm..." Japan swallowed slightly, the German's angry, glaring eyes making him feel extremely nervous, "Well...well actually I, I wanted to talk to you about Felicia-"

"What? So you could tell me she's moved onto you?" Germany yelled furiously, hurling the pen at Japan.

Japan cowered slightly against the door, "W-What? No! No that's not-"

"Why the hell were you flirting with her Japan?" he growled, getting up from his desk chair, homing in on the Asian.

"What? I wasn't! I would never...Mr Germany, please listen." he held up his hands defensively, backing up against the door, "Miss Felicia is very taken with you; you're all she talked about!"

Germany stopped, "...really?"

"Hai! But she's upset at the moment that you didn't seem to want to spend any time her with...and that you pushed her away when she tried to be affectionate with you."

Germany bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty, "I...I'm just not really used to that kind of thing that's all..."

"...she told me she was your girlfriend now."

Germany looked up at him, eyes widened with shock, "Really? Mein girlfriend? That's...urm...that's..." he blushed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck.

Japan smiled slightly nervously, "Maybe you should go and talk to her..." he said softly, reaching behind him to open the door.

Germany nodded slowly, stepping past the Asian, mumbling an apology about his behaviour towards him before making his way to the kitchen, blushing again when he saw the pretty Italian girl at the stove, boiling a pan of water. The German coughed slightly to get her attention, "Urm...Felicia."

Italy turned around, smiling slightly, "...hi Germany."

"Hallo...look I urm..." Germany bit his lip, stepping over to her, swallowing slightly, "I wanted to apologise for this morning...und explain what happened."

Italy nodded slowly, brushing his fringe out of his eyes, "Okay..."

Germany rubbed the back of his neck, blush refusing to die down, "I just...I really am sorry if I upset you this morning...when I didn't acknowledge you properly...but mein refusal to spend time with you today really was only because I have work to catch up on...however that wasn't an accuse for mein bad attitude towards you."

Italy smiled softly, gazing up at the German, "...it's okay Germany, I understand..." he sighed slightly, "Last night was just...as friends, right?"

Germany looked slightly panicked, shaking his head, "Nein, Felicia..." the German took hold of her hands in his own, blushing deeper at the contact but gazing intently into her big, familiar, amber eyes, "...I...I really enjoy your company und..." he bit his lip, heart hammering nervously in his chest, "...und Japan told me what you called me, I mean...what you said we were und...und I would really like that."

Italy stared at him, a smile slowly forming on his face, "...really? Germany could you..." he bit his lip, giggling slightly, twirling a pigtail around on his finger, "...could you ask me?"

Germany blushed heavily, laughing nervously, "Urm, okay...Felicia, will you be mein girlfriend?"

Italy smiled, leaning up to kiss the German's cheek, "Sì, I will."

Germany smiled, cheeks bright red, "Right well...urm...danke."

Italy giggled slightly, stroking his fingers up the German's arm, "You're welcome?"

Germany smirked slightly, gently letting go of her, "Felicia...I really have some work I need to get finished today, but...tomorrow we could go on another date maybe?"

Italy looked slightly confused, "But...don't we have training tomorrow?"

Germany nodded, "Ja well...we've been training a lot recently, I don't think there's any harm missing a training session...or two...so what do you say?"

"Grazie...that sounds fun." Italy smiled softly, gently resting his hands on the front of the German's chest.

Germany smiled; placing his hands on top of hers, "Well...I'll see you later then, I really have to get back to mein work..." he hesitated slightly before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Italy blushed slightly, gently cupping the German's face in his hands and tilting his head slightly to kiss him on the lips. Germany was slightly startled before gently kissing her back, pulling her close by the waist. Italy slid his arms around the German's neck, standing on his tiptoes to reach him properly as they kissed. Germany eventually pulled away softly, gently brushing her fringe from her eyes, "Felicia...you look beautiful."

Italy blushed slightly, grinning, "I look beautiful today?"

Germany shook his head, "Nein..." he gently pecked her lips, "...you always look beautiful."

Italy smiled sweetly, biting his lip, "...grazie."

Germany smiled, blushing again, gently pulling away, "Right well...enjoy the rest of your day." he smiled, gently squeezing her waist before making his way back to his office, he waited until the door was shut before he threw his arms up in the air in triumph.

Italy leant back against the kitchen counter, letting out a giddy squeal, 'Germany's my boyfriend! Wow...turning myself into a girl was defiantly my best idea ever...'

* * *

><p><strong>Jealous Germany sure is cute :) <strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	6. Day 4

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 6 - Day 4**

* * *

><p>"Hey Japan! How long have you been up?" Italy asked, skipping into the kitchen on his fourth day of being a woman, wicker basket hanging from his arm.<p>

Japan looked up from his tea in slight confusion, "I was up at my usual time, do you know where Mr Germany is? We're quite late to start our training."

"Ve?" Italy tilted his head in the side in confusion, his long hair tumbling down past his shoulders, "Did Germany forget to tell you? Trainings cancelled today!" he smiled, twirling around in his short skirt of Hungary's, "We're going on a date."

"Oh I see." Japan smiled at her, sipping his tea again, "I was worried something had happened."

Italy shook his head, going to the fridge to take out the food he'd prepared the previous day, "Nope! He's just getting dressed."

Japan looked slightly shocked, "At this time?" he glanced up at the clock; it was way past lunch time.

Italy giggled slightly; "I took his alarm so that he wouldn't wake up so early, he needs to lie in sometimes, that way he'll be a lot happier." he smiled, piling the food and drinks into the wicker basket.

Japan watched her, "You two are going for a picnic?"

Italy nodded, smiling cutely, "Sì...will you be okay here by yourself?"

Japan smiled, nodding, "Hai, do not worry about me, I hope you two have a good time."

"We will." the German's voice sounded from the doorway as he came into the room, rolling up his sleeves.

Italy beamed, skipping over to him, "Hey Germany, are you ready to go?"

Germany smiled, taking the basket from her, "Ja, are you?"

Italy smiled, nodding, taking Germany's hand and gently tugging him towards the front door, calling back to the Asian in the kitchen, "Bye Japan!"

Japan smiled, waving to them both, "Have an enjoyable time."

**~0~**

Italy sat down comfortably on his knees on the picnic blanket the German had laid out on the grassy hill they'd stopped at. Somewhere deep in the forest around the German's home, settled down in a large clearing facing a beautiful, sparkling lake. Italy glanced around at their surroundings, the sun was low in the sky as evening was drawing closer, it was cool, yet not so much that it was cold. Germany set the basket down in between them as he sat beside the Italian girl, leaning back so he was casually propped up on his elbows, smiling up at Felicia.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Italy asked, giggling slightly.

"Ja...I wasn't expecting it to be quite so late when I awoke however." he said, raising one eyebrow at her.

Italy clasped his hands together, still giggling, "It's fun to sleep in late sometimes! You get all snugly and warm and you don't have to get out of bed..."

Germany shook his head, smirking slightly, "...mein gott."

"Ve?" Italy looked up curiously, Germany only ever usually said that when he was angry at him during training.

Germany blushed slightly, coughing awkwardly, "It's nothing."

"No...go on."

Germany shrugged bashfully, "Just...you're unbelievably cute." he mumbled softly, his blush deepening.

Italy bit his lip, trailing his fingers across the blanket shyly, "...really?"

Germany smirked slightly, "Ja..." he hesitated slightly before leaning over to gently kiss the side of her head.

Italy smiled, cuddling close to the German, "Grazie."

Germany smiled, pulling her onto his lap, "You're welcome...shall we have a drink?"

Italy nodded; opening the picnic basket he took out a bottle of red wine and two glasses, "You don't mind wine do you?"

"Nein, I quite like it." Germany took the bottle from Felicia, popping out the cork and pouring them both a large glass, handing one to her.

Italy smiled, carefully holding the glass in one hand as he curled his slim, slender legs around the German's, "...are you trying to get me drunk Germany?"

Germany placed the bottle down, smirking slightly, "Well I wasn't planning on it...but now that you've given me the idea..."

Italy giggled cutely, sipping on his wine, "Oh Germany...you naughty man."

Germany laughed, slipping an arm around her waist to keep her upright on his lap, "I'm joking, please don't get the wrong idea about me." he said slightly more seriously, placing his glass down beside them.

"Don't worry..." Italy placed his glass down beside Germany's turning in his lap to face him, "I already know that you're a wonderful man..." he said softly, gently trailing a hand down the side of his face.

Germany looked up at her, blushing slightly, "...you...you really think that?"

Italy nodded, "Sì...underneath your tough exterior you're sweet and caring...you're loyal, hardworking but you still know how to have fun."

Germany smirked slightly, shaking his head, still blushing, "Nein...I'm not exactly what you'd call fun."

"We're having fun right now aren't we?" Italy pointed out, smiling softly, lacing his fingers with Germany's, "You cancelled training today so we could come here, and it's so beautiful facing the lake like this..." he gently rested his head against the German's shoulder, gazing out at the sparkling water glistening from the sun that was steadily setting over the horizon.

"Ja...you're right." Germany muttered softly, tilting his head slightly to press a kiss to the tip of her nose, "Felicia..."

"Sì?"

"I...I'm really glad you're here with me." he said softly, going slightly red.

Italy bit his lip, beaming, "Me too Germany."

Germany smiled, gently rubbing her back, "I never would have thought that it'd be a good thing Italy became ill."

Italy faltered slightly, furrowing his brows in confusion, "What?"

"I don't mean that harshly, he is mein friend after all, it's just that...if he hadn't become ill, then I never would have found you."

"Oh...oh right." Italy muttered softly, trying to smile, his good mood suddenly dampened slightly.

Germany smiled, picking up his glass he took a long sip, "He still hasn't replied to mein letter actually."

"You sent one? What did you write?"

Germany shrugged slightly, "Just asked how he was und if he is recovering."

Italy smiled slightly, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Ja, he'll be okay." Germany smiled, placing down his glass, "Would you like something to eat?"

Italy shook his head, slipping off the German's lap, "You can't go swimming for an hour after you eat."

"What?" the German looked confused, "But we're not going swimming..."

Italy grinned, jumping to his feet, "Yes we are!" he grabbed the bottom of his thin vest top, whipping it off over his head.

"Felicia!" Germany blurted out in shock, eyes darting about awkwardly as he tried not to look at the naked top half of the Italian girl.

Italy giggled slightly, pulling off his short skirt and kicking off his sandals, "What? Come on Germany lets go swimming!" he grinned, grabbing the German's hand and dragging him down the hill towards the lake.

"Felicia! We can't just go swimming; we haven't got the proper attire on!"

"We don't need anything, just take your clothes off and go in your underwear!" Italy giggled at the shade of red the German's face was going as he was only wearing a bra and knickers, he turned around and jumped into the lake, submerging himself completely in the water.

Germany shook his head; slowly shedding himself of his shirt, "Felicia you're insane..." he muttered softly when she'd resurfaced. Italy giggled, swimming to the edge and watching as the German took off the rest of his clothes, "I can't believe you're making me do this..." Germany smirked slightly, shaking his head as he carefully slid into the water alongside Felicia, surprised by how warm the water was.

Italy giggled, splashing him, "It's fun!"

Germany covered his head with his hands, turning away, "Stop that! That's not fair!"

"What isn't?" Italy asked innocently, lying on his back in the water, kicking his legs violently sending waves of water over the German's head.

"Felicia!" Germany called playfully; he dove under the water and swam forwards, grabbing hold of her by the legs.

Italy squealed slightly, kicking his legs, trying to get away, "No! Germany! Something's grabbing onto me!"

Germany resurfaced, grinning, "It's just me...that's what you get for splashing me."

Italy glared at him, crossing his arms around his rather large bosoms, "Didn't mean you had to scare me."

"I'm sorry..." Germany muttered softly, circling his arms around the Italian's waist, "I didn't mean to frighten you." he leant in close, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Italy smiled warmly, slipping his arms around the German's neck, holding him close, heart fluttering widely in his chest as they kissed in the lake, clinging to one another like ship wreck survivors. The sun had just about set in the distance, leaving the two lovers in darkness, Italy ran his small hands down the German's chest, feeling the warm, wet skin beneath his fingers as their lips collided softly together.

The German eventually pulled away, gently stroking a stray piece of wet hair that clung to her face out of her eyes, his other hand lacing with hers under water, "Felicia..."

Italy smiled, squeezing Germany's hand in his own, "Germany..."

Germany smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek, raising an eyebrow when he felt her shaking, "...are you cold?"

"Sì...the suns gone in."

"Alright...we better get out then; we can finish the picnic back at mine where it's warm." Germany swam to the edge and climbed out, offering a hand down to Felicia to help her out as well before retrieving his clothes, pulling them on despite still being wet.

Italy bit his lip, shivering violently, starting to regret only choosing a vest top and short skirt to wear, "I didn't think it'd get this cold so quickly."

"Ja." Germany wrapped his arms around the Italian girl, pulling her close, "I'll keep you warm as best I can..."

"Ve...grazie Germany." Italy smiled, cuddling up in the German's arms, "You're so kind-"

"Wait, Felicia." Germany placed a finger over her lips, eyes darting around the deserted clearing, "I think I heard something..."

Italy looked up, trying to see through the darkness, "...I didn't hear anything."

"Shhh..." Germany let go of Felicia, slowly turning around, "I could have sworn-"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Listen to me and my total hero voice guys!"

Italy spun around; looking in the direction he'd heard the obnoxious American voice come from, "Is that...?"

"Mein gott, it's the verdammt allies." Germany growled, grabbing hold of Felicia's hand, pulling her protectively against him.

Italy gripped tightly to the front of the German's shirt, biting his lip, "Germany what do we do?"

"China, Russia, you help me take Germany, England, France you go after the girl!"

Germany whipped around just in time to see all five allies running at full speed towards them, the German grabbed Felicia around the waist, practically throwing her down the hill, "Felicia, run! I'll hold them off und I'll come und find you later, go hide in the forest!" Italy stumbled slightly, struggling to his feet; he took one look at the German's panic stricken face and knew he was serious. The Italian kicked off his sandals and pelted down the other side of the hill, heading into the dark forest.

Germany clenched his fists, waiting for in the inevitable attack, cursing himself for not having his gun. China got there first; he jumped up, wok armed above him, slamming it down on the German's head, knocking him to the ground. Germany yelled out, scrambling to his feet he aimed a punch at the Asian when Russia's fist came out of nowhere, smashing into the German's face.

Germany fell to the ground, blood pouring from his nose, his head was spinning, he tried to get to his feet when a swift kick to the stomach knocked him down again. His hands went to cradle his stomach, he felt sick, curled up on the ground in pain. Germany attempted to get up; trying to grab hold of Russia and throw him to the ground but China's wok came full force into his face, knocking him down again. He was completely outnumbered. Russia and China grabbed an arm each, lifting the German to his feet. Germany winced with pain, blood dripping to the ground below him. America grinned, tilting the German's chin up to look at him, "Hey Germany, long time no see."

Germany grit his teeth, glaring at the American, "Sie Hurensohn!"

"Hey...that's not very nice, I dunno what it means but ouch!" he laughed, standing up straight, "Well I don't blame ya, we did just kinda appear out of nowhere, we saw you with your little girlfriend and thought you'd gone soft...guess we were right."

"Verpiss dich!" Germany barked, struggling to hit him but his arms were held firmly in place.

"Don't worry man; I got people going after her."

Germany stopped, slowly shaking his head, staring at the American "I swear to God if you hurt her..."

America smirked slightly, "Well I'm gonna go see exactly what's happened, you guys just hold him here, I'll be back."

"France stop getting in my way!" England yelled, sticking out his foot he tripped the Frenchman over onto the forest floor before carrying on his pursuit of the young woman. He dodged his way in and out of trees, jumping over stumps and tree roots but this girl was fast, she whizzed through the forest at super human speed, occasionally giving little screams of terror as she ran. England kept running, suddenly he lunged at the girl, grabbing her by the shoulder, "I got you now-"

"England!" Italy spun around, staring at the Brit in fear, "Please..."

England stared at her, eyes wide with shock, "...I-Italy?"

Italy nodded slowly, "Sì, it's me..."

"Dude! Yes! Hold onto her!" America called, racing towards the Brit, seeing the Italian girl caught in his grasp.

England glanced over his shoulder at the American, swallowing slightly, "Italy...go, run." the Brit let go of the girl's arm.

"Grazie." Italy gabbed quickly, setting off again, disappearing into the forest.

"Dude!" America eventually caught up, panting heavily, "What's wrong with you! Why did you let her go?"

"She...she bit my arm! It wasn't my fault." England protested, grabbing America's arm and dragging him back into the clearing, "Just forget her America, she's not important, we've got Germany."

"Yeah I guess..." America and England jogged back up the hill to Russia and China...only to find them both on the ground, faces smashed in and the German nowhere to be found, "What the hell man!"

"Are you two okay?" the Brit asked, helping them to their feet.

"Where's Germany?" America asked irritably, "I told you guys to hold him!"

"He over powered us aru!"

"Where did he go?" England asked, looking around.

"We didn't see, we were too busy being on the floor in pain." Russia muttered, glaring at them.

"Great...well this was all good for nothing then." America muttered, kicking over the German's picnic basket.

England sighed, handing China a tissue to wipe the blood off his face. He glanced around the clearing, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Wait a minute..."

America looked up, "What?"

"...where's France?"

**~0~**

Italy kept on running, he wasn't what time it was but he had definitely been running for at least an hour, he just couldn't stop, his feet just wanted to run. As a woman he seemed to have some sort of want to get as far away from danger as possible, even more so than as a man. By the time he managed to slow down and his heart had stopped pounding he was in darkness and was completely lost. He slowly looked around, the forest was even denser and the trees even taller than he was used to seeing...where the hell was he?

Italy bit his lip, glancing around nervously; he didn't know what to do...should he wait for Germany? Should he try and find his way back? He'd run so much he had no idea where to even begin looking for the German's house. Italy started whimpering softly, tears welling in his eyes, "G-Germany...where are you?" he whispered, hugging himself close. The Italian backed up against a tree, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was scared, alone and just didn't know what to do.

"Bonjour mon cher..."

Italy whipped around at the low growl from behind him, heart pounding nervously, "F-France?"

France smirked slightly, slithering around the tree to face her, "You know who I am?"

"S-Sì..." Italy whispered, backing away from him, "What have you done with Germany?"

France stepped closer to her, "I 'ave done nothing...would you like me to 'elp you find him?"

Italy stopped, looking confused, "You...you'll take me to him?"

France smirked, holding out his arm to her, "Oui, I shall escort you mon cher...a beautiful young lady like yourself shouldn't be wandering around in ze forest on her own..."

Italy bit his lip, slowly linking arms with the Frenchman, "Okay...grazie...do you know where his house is?"

France smirked, gently stroking a finger under her chin, "No...but I'm sure we'll find it..." he purred softly, leading the girl deeper into the forest, he knew exactly where he was going, but it definitely wasn't back to Germany's...

* * *

><p><strong>France you rapist! D:<strong>

**Sie Hurensohn - You son of a bitch**  
><strong>Verpiss dich - Fuck off<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	7. Day 5

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 6 - Day 5**

* * *

><p>"France I think we're going the wrong way..."<p>

"No I'm sure it's zis way mon cher."

"But I don't recognise this part of the forest at all..."

"How can you recognise it? It all looks ze same."

"I guess..." Italy said softly, allowing France to continue to manoeuvre him through the dense forest, looking around worriedly as his surroundings became completely alien.

"Tell me Felicia..." France drawled after a few moments, letting go of her hand, slipping his arm around her waist, "What iz your relationship with Germany?"

Italy knotted his hands together, eyes shifting towards the hand resting on his hip, "Urm...he's my boyfriend."

France smirked slightly, "How sweet." Italy smiled awkwardly, feeling less and less sure about being with the Frenchman with every step they took. He was certain France had no idea where he was going, they'd been walking for hours now and they didn't seem to be getting any closer to Germany's house. Italy yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes, the early morning sun was just starting to rise over the horizon and the Italian felt close to collapsing with exhaustion. "Tired my sweet?"

"Sì, do you think we could take a break and have a nap?"

France chuckled slightly, taking her hand and swinging her round, "But of course, we can't 'ave you tired for later now can we?"

"...why what's later?" Italy asked tiredly, falling into a bed of leaves beneath a tall tree, curling up against the trunk, struggling to stay awake.

France smirked, sitting down beside her, "Later mon cher...rest now..." he purred, stroking a hand through her hair.

Italy shivered slightly, curling up into France for warmth, his eyes drooping shut, "Okay...grazie." he murmured softly, drifting off to sleep, head lolling against the Frenchman's shoulder.

France grinned, hand continuing to stroke through her soft hair as she dozed against him,"...oh Germany, you should never 'ave let zis one out of your sight..."

**~0~**

Japan wandered into the kitchen, glancing up at the clock curiously; it was nearly one in the afternoon. Where were Germany and Felicia? They'd gone out yesterday afternoon for a picnic, surely they should have been back that evening? It was now the next day mid afternoon and he hadn't heard anything from either them...he was starting to get worried.

"Perhaps they're lost in the forest..." Japan thought aloud, going to the fridge to see what he could make for lunch, "Or maybe they just went to stay somewhere else for the night, I'd have thought they would have let me know-" the Asian was broken out of his soft murmurs when he heard the front door burst open.

"Japan!" Germany raced into the kitchen, panting heavily, "Is Felicia here?"

Japan stared at him, he was looking rather worse for wear, "No I'm afraid not, I thought she was with you...Mr Germany are you okay? You have blood under your nose."

Germany shook his head, quickly brushing off the dried crust of blood from his face, "Nein I'm fine, so you're saying Felicia hasn't been back here? At all?"

Japan shook his head, "No, just me."

Germany growled irritably, punching the kitchen table, "Gott verdammt!"

"Mr Germany..." Japan went to the sink and soaked a cloth, handing it to the German, "What happened?"

Germany took the cloth, wiping it over his face, "The verdammt allies...they attacked us last night in the forest!"

Japan stared at him, "They attacked you? What about Miss Felicia?"

"I told her to run, und she did, into the forest, I don't think they got to her but I can't find her!" Germany threw the cloth back into the sink, clutching the back of his hair stressfully.

"She's still out there?"

"Ja I'm guessing, I was searching all night und all day...but I couldn't find her." Germany said softly, closing his eyes, resting his head in his hands.

"Mr Germany...maybe you should get some rest, you look tired."

Germany shook his head, "Nein, I need to find her. Japan, please help me, if we both search then we can cover more ground."

"Hai, I'll just go and put on some shoes." Japan said, disappearing from the kitchen.

Germany nodded; grabbing a glass he went to the sink and took a large glug of water, running his hands through his dishevelled hair. His eyes kept wanting to close from drowsiness but he shook his head to stay awake, he would not rest until he found Felicia.

A few moments later the Asian reappeared, "Shall we go?"

"Ja." Germany grabbed his coat and raced back out the door, "Japan, the allies might still be out there somewhere."

Japan followed him, shutting the door hurriedly as he half ran to keep up with the German, "You think they might have found her?"

Germany bit his lip, breaking out into a full run as he and Japan pelted towards the forest, "I don't know...that's why we have to find her before the worst happens..."

**~0~**

"Mon cher..."

"Hm?" Italy slowly opened his eyes, blinking in surprise when he realised he was moving, the Frenchman carry him on his back, "Where are we?"

"Well I worked out ze way and I didn't want to wake you." France smiled, following along the self made path on the forest floor.

Italy sat up slightly, yawning, glancing around, "...it doesn't look like the way to Germany's..."

"Germany's?" France looked up, feigning confusion, "Did I say we were going zere?"

It was Italy's turn to look confused, "Sì, you said you would help me get back to Germany's..."

"Oh mon cher, you must 'ave miss 'eard me." France said with a smirk, gently placing her down as they'd reached their destination.

Italy backed away slightly, utterly confused, France had lead him to a log cabin somewhere deep in the forest. Just one lonely secluded cabin on its own, the windows were bordered up and the door was padlocked, "France...what is this?"

France held out his hand towards her, "Just somewhere I like to bring beautiful ladies mon cher..."

Italy still looked perplexed as he slowly took France's hand, he dragged him up to the front door and took out a key from a necklace around his neck and removed the padlock. The whole time Italy was shifting around nervously, "France...why did you bring me here?"

France heaved open the door, pulling the Italian girl inside, "Just make yourself comfortable my sweet." he purred, shutting the door behind them, leaving them in darkness.

Italy stood perfectly still in the dark log cabin, heart pounding nervously as he listened to France moving around beside him. His heart leapt up into his throat when he heard the soft click of a lock on the door. The Italian swallowed heavily, hands balled into fists at his sides as he stood and listened, waiting. Suddenly the room was dimly lit as France lit a few candles on the nightstand. Italy bit his lip, glancing around the dreary cabin; there was a large bed which took up most of the space, a tiny nightstand beside it and a fur rug on the wooden floor. There was a small room to the right which seemed to be a bathroom, which France was slowly making his way over to, "I'm just going to freshen up...why don't you take a seat?" France murmured softly, nodding to the bed.

Italy swallowed, slowly making his way over to the bed as France's intense gaze wouldn't leave him until he did. The Italian sat down at the foot of the bed, tugging at his skirt slightly as France disappeared into the bathroom. He tried to pull his skirt down over his knees but it was much too short, he wrapped his arms around himself to stop from shaking, he wasn't sure if he was shaking from the cold or from fear...maybe both.

France eventually reappeared in the doorway, shirtless and sipping on a glass of wine, Italy watched him curiously, "You shouldn't keep wine in the bathroom...it's a sign of alcoholism."

France laughed slightly, "Ohh mon cher...you are so amusing." he smiled, finishing his wine before pouring another, holding it out to Felicia.

Italy shook his head, "I'm okay...weren't you wearing a shirt before?"

France forced the glass into her hand, "Oui but I thought I'd be more comfortable with it off..." the Frenchman smirked, climbing onto the bed, moving behind the Italian girl on his knees, "Drink mon cher, it'll help you relax..."

Italy took a tentative sip, almost choking on it when he felt France's large hands on his shoulders, "W-What are you doing?"

France smirked, gently rubbing his hands across the girl's shoulders and back, "Just giving you a massage to relax you mon cher..."

"O-Okay..." Italy muttered softly, keeping a tight hold of his wine glass in his lap, shoulders tensing up, he was anything but relaxed, "F-France..."

France hooked his fingers underneath the straps of Felicia's vest top and bra, slowly sliding them down off her shoulders, "Oui..."

Italy tensed again, heart hammering nervously in his chest, "When are you going to take me to Germany's?"

"Felicia...you need to get him off your mind..." France purred, lowering his head he pressed gentle kisses to the Italian girl's neck.

Italy flinched slightly, dropping his glass to the floor, leaning his head away from the Frenchman's bristly cheek, "France...what are you doing?"

"Shhh...just go with it..." France pulled her back towards him, slipping an arm around her waist to keep her in place.

Italy was startled by how strong France was, he shifted in his lap, trying to pull away as France's face buried into his neck once more, biting his soft skin, "F-France..." the Italian whimpered softly, pushing at the Frenchman's shoulders.

France ignored her, he continued with his ministrations on the Italian's neck, his hand slowly skating upwards across her flat stomach, up towards her large bosoms, taking one of them firmly in his hand.

"France!" Italy squealed, struggling against his strong grip, "Don't! You can't touch me there! Stop it!"

"Mon cher you need to learn to keep your mouth closed." France growled, voice taking on a much more sinister tone as he attempted to force her down on the bed. He shoved his hands up her vest top, ripping it off over her head.

Italy stared up at France in alarm, heart pounding in fear as he lay exposed under the Frenchman's strong grip as he straddled his hips, "F-France..." Italy whispered, tears building in his eyes, "Please..."

France smirked, hands slipping around her back, reaching for the hooks of her bra, "Just relax mon cher...you'll 'ave more fun."

Italy bit his lip, feeling a sudden urge of unfamiliar courage he managed to wiggle one leg free he swiftly kneed the Frenchman in the crotch. France gasped in pain, faltering with his molestation; Italy took the chance and shoved the Frenchman off to the other side of the bed, jumped up and made for the door, trying to wrench it open. Italy banged on the door, clawing it in panic as it refused to open, he glanced over at France who was limping after him, rage in his eyes. Italy squealed in alarm, hurriedly scrambling at the key in the lock before the door suddenly burst open.

Italy wasted no time and bolted out the door but France was quicker. He leapt on the Italian girl, one arm around her waist, the other up against her neck, holding her tightly against him, "Did you really think you could escape zat easily?"

Italy bit his lip, tears starting to pour down his cheeks as he struggled against France's grip, trying to prize the arm off from around his neck but he was much stronger than he was, "L-Let me go!"

"Felicia you can scream all you like..." France drawled softly, leaning close to her neck, speaking calmly into her ear, "You can scream, and squirm but it won't make any difference..." the hand around her waist lowered towards her skirt, Italy whimpered softly, body beginning to tremble with fear, "...zis iz going to 'appen...and zere iz nothing you can do about it..." he growled, hand slipping beneath her skirt to grab hold of her crotch.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU LITTLE SCHEIßE!" Germany roared, tearing through the trees from nowhere, throwing himself into the Frenchman, separating him from Felicia, crushing France to the ground, the German sat on his legs.

"O-Oh, hello Germany." France said, laughing nervously from underneath the scary Germany.

Germany wasn't laughing. His face was the perfect picture of rage, veins burst forth on his forehead, face slowly going red, practically frothing at the mouth, "You." he raised a fist, smashing it into France's face, "Disgusting!" he punched him with the other fist, "Filthy" another punch, "PERVERTED!" a swift kick to the crotch, "ARSCHLOCH!"

France gasped, face contorted with pain, curling up in the foetal position, "I-I'm sorry! No hard feelings oui?"

Germany glared at him, yanking him to his feet, "If I ever, catch you doing anything to mein girlfriend, EVER again...well, you don't even want to know the horrors of what I will do to you France." Germany snarled at him, giving him one last punch for good measure, hard across the face, knocking him out unconscious to the ground.

"Germany..."

Germany spun around, face flooding with relief, "Felicia..."

"Germany!" Italy cried, rushing into the German's arms, "You're here!"

Germany pulled Felicia close, holding her tightly against him, "Felicia, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Italy shook his head, tears starting to rain down his face, "I'm okay, I'm just so glad you're here! You came back for me..."

"Of course I did." Germany ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her, "I would never leave you..." he eventually pulled away, and Italy could have sworn there were tears in his eyes, "Where's...where's your shirt?"

"France took it off me, I'm sorry Germany..." Italy mumbled softly, wrapping his arms around himself.

Germany shook his head, taking off his coat he wrapped it around her shoulders, "Don't, Felicia don't apologise, it's not your fault okay? Let's just get you back to mine ja? Away from this filthy pervert." he shot back at the unconscious body behind them, carefully lifting the Italian girl into his arms as she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Italy nodded, leaning his head against the German's chest, wiping away his tears as they refused to stop falling, he couldn't understand why he was still crying, he was safe and sound now, so why still with the tears?

Germany bit his lip, cuddling Felicia close as they made the long journey back to his house, 'I swear to God if France has done anything to her...I'll come back for him...'

**~0~**

"Miss Felicia, would you like a cup of tea?" Japan asked kindly that evening as they finally reached Germany's house, having met up with the German and the Italian in the forest, he wasn't sure exactly what had happened but if Felicia had been found with France then that wasn't a good sign.

Italy nodded slowly, "Okay...grazie." he murmured softly, chewing on his thumbnail.

"Felicia why don't you go upstairs und get changed, I'll be up in a minute." Germany said softly, gently rubbing her back, Felicia nodded, slowly making his way upstairs, Germany waited until she disappeared before sighing deeply, following Japan into the kitchen, "Mein gott."

"What happened Mr Germany?" the Asian asked, going to the cupboard for some tea bags.

Germany sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter, "France, disgusting little pervert...tried to rape her."

Japan stared at him in shock, "Oh my, is she okay?"

"I don't know...I don't think anything happened, I got there just in time." Germany muttered, rubbing his temples stressfully, "Mein gott if I had gone a different way...if I hadn't have found her when I did."

Japan smiled sadly, boiling some water, "Well it's lucky you did...poor Miss Felicia, she must have been so scared."

"Ja she looked terrified, all shaken up..." he bit his lip, shaking his head, "I swear to God if France ever shows his face again..."

Japan carefully handed Germany a cup of tea, "Maybe you should take this to her and see if she is okay."

"Ja, danke." he took the tea cup and slowly made his way upstairs, softly knocking on the Italian's door, "Felicia? Can I come in?" the German heard a soft grunt of approval and gently nudged the door open with his foot, letting himself in, slightly surprised to see the Italian girl sat on the bed in one of his tank tops and a pair of his boxer shorts.

Italy saw him staring, "Sorry, I just...I don't have any pyjamas and I didn't want to wear clothes..." he mumbled softly, playing with a strand of hair, "I hope you don't mind."

"Nein it's okay, help yourself to whatever you like." Germany softly closed the door behind him, placed the tea down on the nightstand before joining Felicia on the bed, kneeling down beside her, "...Felicia, are you sure you're okay?"

Italy nodded, gazing down at his lap, "Sì...I'm fine."

Germany crawled over to her, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder, "I...I don't mean to pry Felicia but...do you think you could tell me what happened? I mean only if you're comfortable saying so."

Italy shrugged, still playing with his hair, "...I just feel really stupid, I should have known better then to go off with France...he said he was taking me back here, I should have realised what he was really after."

Germany looked at her sadly, slipping an arm around her waist, "I'm very sorry this happened Felicia...did...did he, you know...did anything happen?" the German asked softly, trying not to let any rage into his voice.

To his relief, she shook her head, "No, not really, almost, if you...if you hadn't got there in time."

Germany nodded, gently pulling her onto his lap, holding her close, "I'm so glad I did, I don't know what I would do if he...if he violated you."

Italy shuddered slightly, cuddling up into the German's warm, protective chest, "It was horrible...I just, I couldn't get away..." he bit his lip, eyes rapidly filling with tears.

Germany cuddled her close, gently rubbing her back, "It's okay Felicia, I'm here now..."

Italy sniffed, burying his head in the German's neck, sobbing quietly, chest heaving up and down as his tears soaked into the German's shoulder, "I-I just...I felt so h-helpless! Like I could do nothing at all!"

Germany sat up on his knees, pulling her close, running her hands through her hair, looking deeply concerned as he tried to sooth her, "Felicia it's okay, I'm here, please stop crying...it'll be okay."

Italy sniffled slightly, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand as he eventually pulled back, body trembling slightly, "I'm sorry I just...it's not fair you know? It's just not fair..."

"What's not fair?" Germany asked softly, gently pulling her back into his lap.

Italy continued to wipe his eyes, curling up against the German's chest again, "That France...he could so easily take advantage of me, because I-I'm a woman and he's stronger then me...why should women be built in a way that makes them vulnerable?" he asked, lip trembling slightly as he threatened to burst into tears once more.

Germany looked at her sadly, sighing deeply, "Well I can't really answer that...personally I've always believed that men are stronger then women for a reason, so that they can protect und care for them..." he said softly, gently rubbing her back, "...but unfortunately in this world there are some men, like France, who use their strength to take advantage of them und try to hurt them."

Italy nodded, slowly lying down on his side, sniffling softly, "Sì..."

Germany watched her worriedly, gently stroking her back, "Felicia would you prefer if I left?"

Italy shook his head, gently tugging on the German's hand, "No, don't go..."

Germany smiled softly, lying down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close, "Okay..."

Italy laced his fingers with the German's nuzzling into the pillows as they spooned together on the large bed, "Grazie...thank you for rescuing me Germany...you make me feel so safe."

Germany softly kissed the back of my neck, "I'm glad, I'll always keep you safe Felicia...I'll always come und find you when you need me." he whispered softly, gently squeezing her hands before they both dozed off to sleep in each other's arms, secure in the knowledge that Felicia was safe, the German somehow felt impossibly closer, and more connected to her at that moment than he had ever since he met her.

* * *

><p><strong>I would try and think of something witty to say but...there's nothing funny about attempted rape <strong>  
><strong>I do love France really, I hated making him like that :(<strong>

**SCHEIßE - Shit**  
><strong>ARSCHLOCH - Arsehole<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	8. Day 6

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 8 - Day 6**

* * *

><p>Italy yawned softly, the light from a new day shining pleasantly at him through the open window, he slowly blinked open his eyes, running a hand through his long hair, rolling over onto his back and blinking slowly up at the ceiling. He smiled softly, glancing to his left he expected to see the German lying beside him, like he had been doing last night. But the space beside him in the bed was empty, he was alone, Italy couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed not to wake up in Germany's arms.<p>

He slowly sat up, stretching his arms out in front of him, he couldn't help but smirk slightly at the way his elbows practically bent in, his body was much more flexible as a woman, 'I wonder if Germany would like what this body could do...' he giggled, going slightly red at that dirty thought, but it wasn't like he hadn't considered...doing things like that with the German, he was sure Germany was starting to have strong feelings for him, well...for Felicia.

Italy swung his legs out of bed, about to get up when he spotted something sat on the nightstand beside his cold cup of tea from last night. It was a folded up piece of card with Felicia's name written on the front, curiously, the Italian took it and opened up the note:

Felicia,

Apologies for my absence, my boss called me down for an urgent meeting this morning and I had to go right away, I didn't want to wake you. I promise you I'll be back this evening at the latest, if I'm perfectly honest with you I don't really want to leave your side, I feel as if I should be there, taking care of you, but I'll see you later tonight, I promise.

Missing you, Germany.

A grin slowly fixed itself to Italy's face as he read the note over and over, he could just picture the scarlet blush that was present on the German's face as he wrote him this note. Italy smiled, placing it down, biting his lip slightly, "Wow...I'd always imagined Germany had a soft side to him, but I never would have thought he could be so adorable!" he giggled slightly, going to his wardrobe for some clothes to change into. He selected a pretty pink, puffy sleeved blouse, white cropped trousers and some pink sandals, threw them on before skipping happily downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Felicia." Japan greeted her from the table, smiling kindly, "Are you feeling better today?"

Italy nodded, "Sí, Germany cheered me up." he smiled, slipping into the seat beside the Asian.

Japan smiled, "I'm glad, I felt awful about what happened to you."

Italy smiled sadly at him, "Grazie, but it's okay really, I'm feeling much better."

"Well if you're sure." Japan said, getting a tea cup for her, "You know Miss Felicia...you and Mr Germany seem to be getting on very well...I think he might be falling for you."

Italy looked up, grinning, "Really?"

Japan nodded, pouring her some tea, "Hai, he seemed very despondent that he had to leave you this morning, he very much wanted to go on another date with you, seeing as your last one was...interrupted."

Italy smiled sadly, sipping his tea, "Sí...I don't mind, he said it was urgent, he left me a note...he's so sweet." Italy sighed dreamily, playing with a strand of long wavy hair.

Japan looked at her in surprise, "Mr Germany, sweet? Miss Felicia...you must have had such an impact on him."

Italy giggled slightly, "Yay...that makes me happy, he never used to pay me this much attention, except when I was in trouble."

Japan looked confused, tilting his head to the side, "You mean...when you first met? Were you in trouble then?"

Italy confusion mirrored Japan's own before realising what he'd said, impulsively he clamped a hand over his mouth, "I-I mean urm...never mind, I meant...sí, I meant when we first met." Italy stuttered hurriedly, "I-I mean because we did only meet a few days ago after all!" he added, laughing slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Japan gave her a strange look before going back to his breakfast, Italy let out a silent sigh of relief, taking a large gulp of tea. He'd been so careful not to slip up over the last few days, he couldn't start letting his guard down now, not when he was so close to becoming Germany's true love.

Japan eventually got to his feet, clearing away the table, "Miss Felicia?"

"Sí?"

"Have you heard anything from Italy recently?" Japan asked, putting the plates and cups into the sink.

Italy looked up curiously, "Urm no, why?"

"I have not heard anything from him; it seems unlike him...he usually calls."

Italy shrugged slightly, looking away awkwardly, "Maybe he hasn't had the time."

Japan nodded slowly, "Hai...do you think he's still unwell?"

"Uhh sí...he was really really sick when I last saw him..." Italy muttered, getting up from the table to leave before Japan could pry any longer.

Japan ran some water into the sink to wash up, "Hmm...I think I may go over to his house today to see if he's okay."

"What?" Italy spun around to stare at the Asian, his heart hammering in his chest.

Japan looked at her, one eyebrow raised, "I...thought I'd go and see him, as training is cancelled today and I do not have anything planned."

Italy shook his head, rushing over to him, "Japan no! You can't..."

"Why?" Japan asked curiously, looking confused.

Italy bit his lip, shifting around awkwardly, "Because...because he's really sick! I don't want you to catch it Japan."

"I'll keep my distance, I thought maybe I would take him some miso soup, but I won't touch him."

"No!" Italy grabbed hold of Japan's arm, shaking his head, "You can't! Please Japan, I don't like-...I mean, Italy doesn't like people visiting when he's ill! He'll just want to sleep and not be disturbed."

Japan still looked unsure, "...Italy always seems happy when I pay him a visit."

"Japan please..." Italy took the Asian's hands in his own, momentarily thrown off by how big Japan's hands were in comparison to his own before shaking his head, looking seriously at the Asian, "You can't go to see Italy, please promise me you won't Japan."

Japan stared at her, deeply confused by the desperation in the Italian's voice, "...okay, if it really means that much to you Miss Felicia."

Italy smiled, flooded with relief, "Grazie Japan! I was going to go and do some painting outside, would you like to join me?"

Japan shook his head, "No, I think I will...go for run, since I have not done any training for a while."

"Okay! See you later Japan!"

**~0~**

Japan slowly made his way down the populous streets of the Italian city of Rome, continuously checking the back of his hand onto which he'd written Italy's address. He'd been there a few times in the past but he could never quite remember where the Italian lived, the long, windey roads of the historical city were confusing for any helpless tourist, no matter how many times they'd been there.

The Asian felt slightly guilty that he was visiting Italy even after promising Felicia that he wouldn't, but he couldn't understand why she was so desperate for him not to see Italy, he couldn't be so ill that the Asian wouldn't be allowed to see him could he? Of course not, he only has the flu after all. Japan eventually made his way up the front garden path to the Italian's beautiful, lavish mansion home, holding onto a wicker basket which was carrying the Italian's miso soup he'd freshly made for him. He rang the doorbell and stood waiting patiently to be let in, '...I would think he'd have almost recovered by now, it's been nearly a week...I wonder if he got that letter Mr Germany sent...' Japan's trail of thought broke off as the door opened and he was face to face with Italy's older brother.

Romano looked at Japan, one eyebrow raised, "...can I help you?"

Japan smiled, bowing, "Kon'nichiwa Romano, I am Japan, do you not remember me? I am a friend of Italy's."

Romano looked at him, blinking slowly for a few moments, "Oh, sí...you and the German bastard right?"

"Hai, Italy was training with us."

"Okay..." Romano muttered, drumming his fingers against the door, "...so what is it you want?"

"Oh urm...well I'm here to see your brother."

Romano furrowed his brows in confusion, "What? He's not here."

It was Japan's turn to look confused, "He...he's not?"

Romano shook his head, "No, wait...wasn't he with you and the German bastard? You said you were training him."

"Hai we were...but he's very sick, I was told he'd returned home."

"He's sick?" Romano looked thoroughly confused, "I hadn't heard that."

Japan stared at him, starting to get worried, "But...but he left days ago, he's not been back here at all?"

Romano shook his head, "No he hasn't, so what, you're telling me that the German bastard has lost my brother?" he growled.

"No, his friend Felicia has been staying with us and a few days ago she said he'd gone home ill...I saw no reason not to believe her."

Romano looked confused, "Felicia? Who the hell is that? I've never heard of her."

"What?" Japan looked slightly shocked, "You haven't? Has Italy never mentioned her to you? Apparently they're good friends."

"No he hasn't, there is no Felicia...or if there is she doesn't know Veneziano, I know all his friends." Romano said, the worried, confused look on the Asian's face making him feel uneasy, "So you haven't seen Veneziano in days?"

Japan shook his head, "No, I thought he was here...I'm very confused."

"Well so am I, I'm not blaming you but you tell that German bastard that if he doesn't find my brother I'll send Italian mobsters after him!" Romano said, turning back into his house, "Oh..." he glanced back over at Japan, "Maybe you should have a word with this...Felicia person, I don't know who she thinks she is, but she's definitely not a friend of Veneziano's." with that he went back inside, closing the door behind him.

For a few moments, Japan just stood staring at the door in his face, deeply confused and slightly unsettled. 'How could Miss Felicia lie to us? More importantly...where has Italy gone? Has...has Miss Felicia done something to him?' the Asian was panicked by this sudden thought, he ran back down the garden path, he needed to get back to Germany's and find out what on earth was going on.

**~0~**

Japan managed to get back to Germany's house that afternoon, he let himself inside, placing his basket down on the coffee table in the living room he found the Italian girl in the kitchen, kneading some dough on the table to make pizza. The Asian he slowly made his way into the kitchen, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Italy looked up, grinning, "Ciao Japan! You were running for a really long time! Did you have fun?"

"Hai...I did."

Italy smiled, "That's good! I painted a picture of a bunny I saw, look!" he pointed to his canvas which he'd sat on the kitchen counter to dry, an expressive painting of a brown fluffy rabbit sat in neatly trimmed grass of Germany's back garden.

"It's very nice." Japan muttered softly, crossing his arms, standing beside the fridge as he watched her happily kneading away at the dough, "Miss Felicia..."

"Sí?"

"...what have you done with Italy?"

Italy stopped, fists thrust inside the sticky pizza dough, "Urm...what?"

"I went to Italy's house today, Miss Felicia, against your wishes...for which I apologise." Japan slowly stepped over to her, noting the way she seemed suddenly panicked by what he was saying, "However his brother informed me he has not been back home as you said, and he had not heard about him being ill...as you told us he was."

Italy bit his lip, eyes focused down on the dough on the table, heart hammering nervously, "Japan..."

"Hai?" Japan stood directly in front of her, staring her down, "...an explanation would be appropriate right about now Miss Felicia."

Italy glanced up, looking away quickly from the Asian's seemingly angry glare, stepping past to wash his sticky hands in the sink, "...maybe he's staying somewhere else...not at his home."

"You told us he went home." Japan pointed out, following her to the sink.

"Sí..." Italy muttered softly, avoiding Japan's eyes, wiping his hands on a towel as he tried to leave the room.

Japan sighed, grabbing hold of her arm before she could leave, "Miss Felicia, why did you tell us these things that are not true?"

Italy bit his lip, trying to tug his arm out of Japan's grasp, "I never sent they weren't true!"

"They're clearly not, Italy's brother has not seen him in the last few days and neither have we."

"That doesn't mean anything, leave me alone!" Italy squealed in panic, pulling away from the Asian, hurrying into the living room to get away.

Japan rushed after her, "Miss Felicia please, I very much value your friendship but I would like to know where Italy is."

"I...I don't know where he is!" Italy insisted desperately, continually backing away from him.

"Miss Felicia, please." Japan gently took her hands, holding her in place, "I don't want to accuse you of anything, however you seemed certain you knew where Italy was but his brother insisted that he'd never heard of you, and neither had Italy...please, tell me what's going on or I'll be forced to tell Mr Germany what's happened."

Italy stared at him, his face paling, "No, no Japan please, please you can't!"

"Tell me what's going on Miss Felicia."

Italy bit his lip, tears welling in his eyes as he desperately shook his head, "I-I can't..."

Japan sighed, letting go of her hands but still holding her in place with his intense stare, "Miss Felicia I care very much for my friend's well being...please tell me where Italy is."

Italy stared at Japan, he was deadly serious...there was no way out of it. The Italian let out a shuddering sigh, gently dabbing at his eyes, "Okay, Japan...I'm Italy."

Japan blinked slowly, almost letting out a laugh, shaking his head, "I'm sorry Miss Felicia, I must have heard you incorrectly, what did you say?"

"I'm Italy, me...we're the same person." Italy said softly, sighing slightly.

Japan was silent for a long moment, still trying to process what was being said, "Miss Felicia...what you're saying doesn't make any sense."

"I know." Italy gently brushed the long hair out of his eyes, "But it's true, do you not recognise me? Look at my eyes."

Japan leant closer, staring into those big, familiar amber eyes, "Hai, they're like Italy's...but Miss Felicia, you can't possibly be him, I don't believe it."

Italy sighed, "Okay, ask me something, ask me something only Italy would know the answer to."

Japan thought for a moment, "Okay, have you ever seen me naked? If so, when?"

"Sí I have, last year by accident when you were in the shower, you had a little mole on one of your butt ch-"

"Okay okay!" Japan cut in, holding up his hands, going slightly red. The Asian stared at her, slowly shaking his head, "...there's no way you could have known that...but if you were Italy...how?"

"England's a magic man; he gave me a potion that turned me into a girl." Italy said, taking hold of the Asian's hands, "Japan it's really me, it's really Italy."

Japan carried on staring, he didn't know whether to be shocked or to just laugh...it was such an unusual situation he had no idea how he was supposed to respond, "Italy...I can hardly believe it...why would you do this to yourself? Why would you invent a new persona? If you wanted to be a girl then Mr Germany and I would happily have accepted you that way, you didn't need to pretend you were someone else."

Italy smiled slightly, letting go of his hands, "Japan...think about it, Germany _is_ the reason."

"Oh my..." Japan said softly, eyes widening when he realised what she meant, "You mean...so you could be with Mr Germany? That's why you did this?"

Italy nodded, sighing softly, "Sí, it was the only way Japan...Germany likes girls, he would never like me in that way as a boy."

"...but you're lying to him." Japan said softly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the confliction.

"Japan please." Italy took hold of his hands, looking at him desperately, "You can't tell Germany the truth, please Japan! I love him..."

Japan stared at her in shock, about to say something when the front door swung open and Italy hurriedly dropped his hands, stepping back from Japan and putting some space between them as Germany bound into the room, a big smile of his face, "Hallo you two."

"Hi Germany!" Italy grinned, eyes shifting nervously between the German and Japan.

"Hallo Felicia..." Germany said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, "...did you have a nice day? I'm sorry I had to leave."

"It's fine Germany, and it was fun! I painted a bunny."

Germany laughed slightly, kissing her again, "You'll have to show me." he looked to Japan, "Sorry Japan, I did just sort of spring up on you both, I wasn't interrupting something was I?"

Italy looked at Japan in panic, silently pleading with him. Japan regarded her for a second before looking up at the German, "No, we were just discussing what toppings to put on the pizza Miss Felicia is making."

Italy beamed, tugging on the German's hand, "Sí! Come see, we could use the toppings to make a smiley face!"

Germany smirked slightly, letting himself be dragged into the kitchen, muttering to Japan as he followed them, "She's adorable isn't she?"

Japan nodded slowly, "Hai...she really is."

**~0~**

Italy pulled on Germany's black tank top he'd been was wearing the other night, getting ready to climb into bed. Germany himself was already fast asleep, curled up in that Italian's bed, travelling always tired out the German so it was no surprise that he wanted to sleep after a long boring meeting with his boss. Italy watched him for a few moments, smiling softly, he looked so cute while he slept, face softened, hair slightly ruffled...he couldn't wait to climb in and cuddle up to him.

The Italian went to shut the bedroom door when Japan walked past, heading back to his own room after brushing his teeth, Italy waved, "Night Japan."

Japan stopped and bowed in her direction, "Goodnight Italy."

Italy smiled, stepping out into the corridor, "Japan..."

"Hai?"

"Thank you...for not telling Germany."

"You're welcome...however I do not enjoy lying to Mr Germany."

Italy bit his lip, "It's not lying...I mean he never stopped to _ask_ me if I was really Italy but after I'd drank a magic potion that turned me into a girl."

Japan smirked slightly, shaking his head, "...sleep well Italy." he said softly, making for his room again.

Italy watched him go, looking slightly worried, "You won't tell Germany will you? You'll keep it secret right?"

Japan stopped as he reached his bedroom door, turning back to face him, "Hai, I won't tell him...but as for you Italy, you should tell Mr Germany before he gets his heart broken." he muttered softly, disappearing into his bedroom.

Italy frowned, sighing softly as he retreated into his own room, looking slowly over at the German curled up in his bed. He slumped back against the door, running a hand across the back of his neck. 'I don't want to break Germany's heart...' he bit his lip, tears welling in his eyes as he slowly made his way to the bed. Italy climbed in beside the German, dabbing at his eyes, hating all these female hormones that were causing him to cry all the time, it was awful being upset so easily.

Germany was curled up on his side, one arm thrown out against the pillows. Italy cuddled up into the German's chest, resting back against that arm, letting his tears drip onto Germany's shoulder. Italy sighed, gently playing with a loose thread on the German's shirt, gazing up at his sweet, sleeping face, "...am I really lying to you?" he whispered ever so softly, gently running his fingers across the back of the German's neck, "If I am...I'm really sorry Germany, I would never do it on purpose...you should know Germany, that I love you so much, and I only did this to win your love...and if I do, then I'll forgive myself...even if you decide to hate me when you find out..." Italy closed his eyes, curling up into the German's warm, welcoming chest as the dawn of sleep finally fell upon him.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano there, not very concerned about his brother's disappearance XD<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	9. Day 7

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 8 - Day 7**

* * *

><p>Italy slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times until his sleepy vision became clear. The first thing he became aware of was a soft pair of blue eyes gazing back at his own, Italy smiled, shifting over on the bed in the direction of those eyes, and a pair of arms found their way around the Italian's slim waist, holding him close.<p>

"Morning..." Germany said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Felicia's forehead.

Italy smiled, nuzzling into his neck, breathing in his sweet scent, "Morning...how long have you been awake?"

"Just under an hour I think." Germany muttered, yawning slightly, gently threading his fingers into the girl's long hair, brushing it back behind her ears so he could lean down and kiss her neck.

Italy shivered slightly, slipping his arms up around the German's shoulders, "Have you just been lying here all that time?"

Germany glanced away awkwardly, cheeks tinged pink, "Urm ja...I was just...watching you sleep..." he murmured softly, running a hand across the back of his neck.

Italy giggled slightly, squeezing the German slightly, "Really? That's so cute!"

Germany blushed deeper, rolling over onto his back, pulling away from her slightly, "...urm...ja."

Italy beamed, still giggling as he sat up and carefully climbed onto the German's chest, slipping his arms around his neck, "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you Germany..." he leant forward, peppering his face with soft kisses.

Germany smirked, holding the Italian girl close, letting his eyes drift closed, "It's okay...I've just never really been referred to it that way."

Italy sat up slightly, leaning against the German's chest, "What, you mean cute?"

"Ja."

Italy grinned, "But you are cute!" he said happily, cupping the German's face before he could look away in embarrassment again.

Germany gazed up at the girl on his chest, face still burning red, "If I am you're the only one who thinks so..."

Italy bit his lip, shrugging slightly as he picked at the front of the German's shirt, "...I bet Italy does..."

Germany looked at her, "What?"

"Italy would agree with me, and think you're cute..." Italy said softly, shrugging slightly again as he avoided the German's eyes.

Germany looked at her curiously, one eyebrow raised, "Well I...never really considered it to be honest with you, Italy und I don't have that kind of relationship."

"Sí..." Italy bit his lip, heart hammering slightly in his chest, "But...but what if he told you he liked-"

"Mr Germany? Miss Felicia?" came Japan's voice from outside the German's bedroom before the Asian let himself in, poking his head round the door, "Apologies, I did not mean to interrupt, Mr Germany your older brother Prussia is downstairs to see you."

Germany sighed, "Alright..." he smiled apologetically at the Italian girl before gently pulling himself out from under her, climbing out of bed, "Did he say what he wanted?" Germany asked Japan as he disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed.

"I'm not sure; however he is in the kitchen right now helping himself to the food I prepared for breakfast..."

Germany rolled his eyes, reappearing fully dressed from the bathroom after a few moments, "Gott zuliebe, he's out of money again so he's come to mooch..." the German muttered, slicking his hair back with his hands, "Right, I'll go und get rid of him..." he slipped past Japan and disappeared downstairs.

Japan listened out and waited until the German was preoccupied with his brother before turning back to the Italian, "Did you sleep well Italy?"

"Shhh..." Italy shushed him quietly, climbing out of bed, running his hands through his long hair, "My name is Felicia."

Japan rolled his eyes, leaning back against the doorframe, "So you have not told Mr Germany?"

"No..." he went to the wardrobe for some clothes, trying to ignore the Asian's judging eyes on him. He sighed, pulling out some underwear he turned to his friend, "Japan please...I know you don't understand but I love Germany."

"You're right Italy, I don't understand." Japan said, averting his eyes when the girl stripped off Germany's tank top and boxers right in front of him, "I may not understand love, but I do know it cannot be built on lies...and isn't that what you're doing to Mr Germany?"

Italy sighed, going to the wardrobe again once he'd finished struggling to put the bra on for a moment or two, "I'm not lying about my love."

"But if the love is based on lies surely that's still lying?" Japan persisted, stepping into the room. Italy slipped on a light, summery green dress, trying to ignore what Japan was saying, he sighed, "Italy...I'm very sorry but I really do not feel comfortable keeping this secret from Mr Germany."

Italy stared at him, "...what are you saying Japan?"

"I...I don't feel I can lie to him, I don't do well at lying."

"Japan no!" Italy grabbed hold of his hands, looking at him in panic, "Japan you can't tell him! Please! You promised you wouldn't!"

Japan looked at her, sighing softy, even the desperation in her eyes couldn't stop the feeling of guilt, "I'm sorry, but Mr Germany is going to find out soon...I mean eventually he'll wonder where Italy is, wouldn't it just be easier to tell him now?" he asked, gently pulling away from her.

Italy grabbed hold of him again before he could leave, lowering his voice as they were getting closer to the door, "Okay! Okay..." Italy bit his lip, sighing in defeat, "...I'll tell him, soon...but please Japan let me be the one to tell him, that way I can explain and hopefully he'll understand."

Japan regarded her for a moment before nodding slowly, "Okay, I won't say anything until you've had the chance to...but please tell him Italy, today."

**~0~**

"Okay how much is it this time?" Germany drawled, resting back against the kitchen counter as he watched his brother help himself to a third round of toast.

Prussia looked up, laughing slightly, "You got it all wrong little bruder! I just came to see you!" he beamed, jumping up onto the counter beside Germany, munching on his toast.

Germany sighed, pushing him off, "You just came here to eat mein food and borrow money, just tell me how much you need I'm sick of playing this game."

"Or maybe you're hiding something from the awesome me." Prussia said, leaning back beside his brother.

Germany looked at him "What are you getting at?"

Prussia smirked slightly, happily munching his stolen breakfast, "You're trying to get rid of me, whenever I come over we always hang out, there's gotta be a reason you want me to leave."

Germany sighed, "We don't hang out bruder, I do work whilst you help yourself to mein food and rummage through mein things."

"Well I'll do that whilst you work then, but I'm staying little bruder." Prussia said with a smirk, finishing his toast, wiping the crumbs from his mouth, "...unless you can give me a reason not to."

Germany was about to speak when someone interrupted them, "Hey Germany, morning Prussia."

Prussia whipped around at the sound of this female voice, eyes widening when he saw Felicia, "Bruder...is that?" he looked at Germany, a big grin on his face, "Tell me that's not the girl you were with at the bar!"

Germany sighed, running a hand down his face, "...bruder would you please leave?"

Prussia laughed, sideling up to the Italian girl, "Felicia wasn't it?" he asked, shaking her hand, "Did you spend the night here?"

Italy nodded, "Sí."

"Oh mein gott! I can't believe it!" Prussia laughed loudly, "Mein little bruder scored! Awww...I'm so proud of you West." he said, bounding over to him.

Germany blushed furiously, batting his brother away as he tried to hug him, "Bruder stop with all the accusations! It's not what you think."

"Hey now you don't need to hide it!" he wrapped an arm around Germany's shoulders, "Nice job by the way..." he muttered, nodding to the Italian girl.

Germany glared at him, shoving his arm off his shoulders, awkwardly glancing towards Felicia, "Stop it bruder, nothing happened."

"Oh so a beautiful young woman spends the night here and you're telling me you didn't bone her?" Prussia asked sceptically, "I mean not unless you were the one doing her." he said, nodding to Japan.

Japan went bright red, stammering beside Felicia, "W-What? N-No, that's not..."

"Bruder no one was having sex with her!" Germany hissed furiously, going red as Felicia was watching him.

"Is that true little lady?" Prussia asked, jumping up onto the kitchen table beside the Italian.

"Sí, it is...but it's not as if I haven't thought about it." Italy announced casually, shrugging slightly.

Germany's face flushed bright red, staring at her in shock. Prussia fell off the table in a fit of laughter, wrapping an arm around the girls' shoulders, "Awww man! That's awesome!" he snorted slightly, shaking his head, "West I like this girl! She's got spunk." he smirked slightly, giving her a gentle punch in the shoulder, "...and I think she wants a taste of yours West."

"BRUDER!" Germany thundered furiously, his stress veins popping up on his forehead, "Please!"

Prussia laughed, "Okay okay..." he smirked, taking Felicia's arm, "I'll go, just after I've had a word with your girl..." he manoeuvred the Italian girl out of the kitchen towards the front door, making sure to pocket some money from Germany's wallet before he went.

"Mein gott..." Germany muttered, leaning his head against a kitchen cabinet, blush still glazing over his face.

Japan smiled sadly at him, blushing slightly himself, "Your brother certainly is a...boisterous type."

Germany raised an eyebrow, "...that's one way of putting it, little bastard." he shook his head, going to the cupboard for some bread to make some more toast, "Three guesses as to what topic he's discussing with her..."

Japan nodded, going to the cupboard for tea bags, "Mr Germany, I don't mean to intrude but...is there any truth in what your brother was saying?"

"Nein! Japan of course not, I have the utmost respect for Felicia...I would never want to do something so disgusting und filthy, I'm not France."

"Even if she wanted to?"

Germany paused, fiddling with the loaf of bread in his hands, "Well...that's different."

Japan cringed slightly, the thought of Germany doing something like that with someone he thought was a girl was deeply unsettling, "Mr Germany..."

Germany popped some bread into the toaster, "Ja?"

"Have...have you noticed that urm..." Japan bit his lip, knowing he shouldn't be trying to divulge this information, "That Miss Felicia is...is in many ways...similar to Italy?"

Germany furrowed his brows in confusion, glancing at Japan, "Well they are both Italian."

"Hai but...that's not quite what I meant." Japan muttered, sighing slightly, "I...I meant personality wise."

Germany was silent for a few moments, watching the bread slowly toast, "Nein...not really, why?"

Japan sighed, dithering for a while, "Mr Germany..." he bit his lip, hand clutching at the back of neck, "I-I need to tell you something...Miss Felicia-"

"Sí Japan?" Italy asked, skipping back into kitchen.

Germany smiled slightly, grabbing the toast that popped up out the toaster, "Felicia would you like some toast?"

"Okay!" Italy smiled, settling down at the table beside Germany, "Your fratello is gone now Germany."

Japan sighed, disappearing from the kitchen, Germany watched him go curiously, "Is something wrong with Japan?" he asked, buttering the toast for them.

Italy shrugged slightly, eyes following Japan out the door "Maybe he's just bored."

"Ja...we haven't really been preoccupied with any training recently..." Germany muttered softly, placing the toast down on a plate on the table, "I'm sorry about mein bruder by the way...was he saying inappropriate things to you before he left?"

Italy giggled slightly, "A bit, I don't mind...it wasn't as if what he was saying hasn't crossed my mind before..."

Germany blushed slightly, "R-Really?" he asked softly, gazing at the girl next to him.

Italy smiled, leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose, "Sí..."

Germany swallowed slightly, slipping his arms around Felicia's waist, "I see...well then I have a proposition for you."

Italy grinned, scooting his chair closer to the German's, "Sí?"

"Tonight I...I would like to prepare something special for us...would you meet me in mein room later tonight at eight?" he asked softly, gently brushing back her hair from her eyes.

"Okay..." Italy beamed, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, "What should I wear?"

"Urm...dress formal if...if you want."

"Will you be?"

"Ja...I'll be wearing a suit."

Italy smiled, "Okay, tonight at eight then."

"Ja, I'll see you then."

**~0~**

Italy gazed at himself in front of his bathroom mirror, blinking slowly. It was hard to believe what a formal dress and a little makeup could do to your appearance. Hungary had left the Italian with one formal gown which he'd dressed up in for his and Germany's date. Italy slowly turned around, admiring himself from all angles, smiling softly. He was dressed up in a flattering halter neck shaped, dark blue silk frock with stunning hand embroidered and crystal detail on the large petticoat skirt. His hair was done up in a bun with two gentle curls dangling down by the side of his face, he didn't have any jewellery or any shoes to wear with it but he didn't think that would matter.

Without trying to sound too vain...the Italian thought he looked absolutely amazing.

He checked the time, just a couple on minutes past eight. Italy hitched up his dress and stepped out of bedroom, going next door to the German's, softly knocking, "Germany? Can I come in?"

Italy waited patiently for a few moments but there was no reply, cautiously he let himself into the room, glancing around in slight confusion when it first appeared that he was alone.

"Felicia...is that you?" Italy smiled softly, following the sound of the German's voice from the other side of his bed towards his bedroom balcony.

"Sí, it's me." Italy called back, carefully stepping out onto the balcony and letting go of his dress.

Germany turned around from where he was gazing out over the balcony railings, faltering slightly when he saw the Italian, his heart skipping a painful beat in his chest, "F-Felica..."

Italy glanced around in confusion, wondering what he was looking at, "Sí?"

Germany slowly shook his head, staring at her in awe, "You just...you look stunning."

Italy bit his lip, blushing slightly, "Grazie Germany, you look really nice too." he smiled up at the German in his black suit, white shirt with the top buttons undone showing off some of his chest.

Germany smirked slightly, shaking his head, "Nein, I should have made more of an effort if I'd known you were going to look like that..." he said softly, stepping over to her, taking hold of her hands.

Italy smiled slightly, squeezing his hands, "You're embarrassing me..."

"So what? You do it to me all the time." Germany said, smirking slightly, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Ve..." Italy lifted his arms to embrace him, relishing in the feel of being able to feel so close to the German, after so many years of hiding his feelings.

Germany smiled, when he pulled away he gently tugged her over to a place setting he'd set up at one end of the balcony, a large bottle of champagne was sat in the centre of the table with two glasses, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sí grazie." Italy smiled, slipping into a seat which the German pulled out for him before he settled into the one opposite him, popping open the champagne bottle, "What are we celebrating?" Italy asked, holding out a glass.

Germany filled them both up, smiling slightly as he held up his glass, "Well...to us?" he asked softly, blushing slightly.

Italy smiled, gently clinking his glass with the German's own, "To us."

Germany smiled, taking a large sip of champagne, "I'm sorry...that was a little clique."

Italy shrugged, giggling slightly, "I don't mind, it was cute." he said, drinking his own champagne.

Germany raised an eyebrow at her, shaking his head, "Mein gott."

"Ve?"

"Stop saying I'm cute." Germany muttered, glaring jokingly at her.

Italy giggled, "But you are cute!"

"Felicia..." Germany stared at her, shaking his head, "...you must be blind."

Italy smiled, reaching across the table to gently press the tip of his nose, "I'm not blind, you're adorable."

"I really don't see it." Germany muttered, wrinkling his nose slightly.

Italy beamed, "How can you not? It's right there every time you look in the mirror!"

Germany shook his head, "Not true..." he muttered, taking a sip of champagne, letting thoughts drift around his mind, he'd wanted to have a certain conversation with the Italian and now seemed a good a time as ever, "...Felicia."

Italy drank from his own glass, "Sí?"

"Did you...have many boyfriends back home?"

Italy looked at him curiously, tiling his head to the side, "Urm...I've had a couple." he lied awkwardly, "...why?"

"I just...I don't know." Germany muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "...what were they like?"

"Why?"

"I just..." Germany shrugged slightly, biting his lip, "...I worry I'm not up to the same standard."

Italy stared at him, reaching across to take his hands on top of the table, "Germany, you are by far the best boyfriend I've ever had in my life..."

Germany sighed, "Somehow I struggle to believe that..."

"Why?"

Germany clutched the back of his head, sighing irritably, "Because...because you're beautiful, und funny und...just amazing to be around...why should a girl like yourself be interested in a boring, uninteresting man like me?" he muttered, pushing himself up from his seat he went and rested his hands against the balcony railings, sighing to himself.

Italy stared at him, slowly following him over, resting a hand against his back, "Germany, you shouldn't think that about yourself...how long have you felt this way?"

Germany shrugged slightly, "Felicia no girl has ever been interested in me before."

"Yes they have!" Italy insisted, turning him to face him, "What about all those girls you dated before me?"

Germany looked confused, "How did you know about them?"

"Urm...Japan mentioned it a while ago..." Italy muttered awkwardly, "But those girls liked you right?"

"I don't know, perhaps...but I feel they only liked me because of mein status as a country, not because they like who I am..."

Italy smiled softly, gently lacing their fingers together, "I like who you are Germany."

Germany smirked slightly, shaking his head, "But why? You're way out of mein league."

"Germany..." Italy leant up, softly pressing a kiss to the German's lips, gently squeezing his hands, "Don't ever think for a second that you're out of my league, you're an amazing boyfriend...you're so sweet, and kind and lovely to me, you went out of your way to rescue me and you would do anything to care for me and be there for me...right?"

Germany nodded slowly, "Ja, Felicia...you should know that I would do anything to keep you safe..." he murmured softly, gently brushing his fingers through her hair, pulling her close.

Italy smiled, leaning into the German's chest, gazing out at the dark forest in the distance, surrounding them, encasing them...even though the forest filled him with bad memories, the warm arms around his back made him feel safe and cared for...for so many years he'd longed to have the German hold him in this way, and at that moment he decided he just didn't care. Man or woman, boy or girl...he was Germany's, and Germany wanted to be with him.

"Felicia..."

"Sí?" Italy glanced up, gazing deeply into those bright blue eyes that stared back at him, the arms around his back seemed to start shaking slightly and Italy tilted his head to the side curiously, "...are you okay?"

"Ja...I just...Felicia I need to tell you something." Germany said softly, pulling back so he could look at her properly yet still kept a firm grasp of her hands, as if they were his anchor to this very earth, "Felicia, I know we haven't known each other very long but...I just, I've never felt so strongly about anyone as I do about you right now..."

Italy smiled, "I feel the same the way Germany..."

"I really hope you do, otherwise I'll look like such an idioten after saying this..." Germany said, laughing slightly nervously, biting his lip. He smiled over at her, leant in for a soft kiss before he took a deep breath, "Felicia, you're so wunderbar...you're playful und fun, kind und sweet...und your face lights up mein world whenever you smile..." he squeezed her hands, heart hammering nervously in his chest, "Felicia I...I love you."

Italy stared at him, his heart practically stopping in his chest. He let his eyes flutter close, smiling softly, "Germany...what did you say?"

Germany bit his lip, letting go of her hands, "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that." he muttered, going red.

"What? No! Germany..." Italy reached for him again, grinning widely at him, "I love you too!"

Germany blinked slowly, taking a few moments to register what she just said, "Oh mein gott you're...you're kidding right?"

Italy shook his head, biting his lip to stop the tears threatening to fall down his face, "No, I'm deadly serious...Germany I've wanted to tell you for such a long time! I've been in love with you for so long!" he threw himself into the German's arms, hugging him tightly, letting himself be swung round and round on the balcony as he wept on the German's shoulders, practically radiating with happiness.

Germany smiled in relief, eventually placing her down...just a little confused, "You mean, since we first met last week?"

"Ve?" Italy looked up curiously, "Oh! Sí...I mean it just feels like I've known you longer..."

"Ja, I know exactly what you mean..." Germany said softly, gently wiping away the tears clinging to the girls' sodden cheeks, smiling softly, "Wow..."

Italy beamed, cuddling up into the German's chest, "I love you Germany."

Germany smiled, "I love you too..." he murmured softly, holding her close, "...und I'm glad this went well, because I got you something..." he muttered softly, reaching into his back pocket for a rectangular box, holding it out to her.

"For me?" Italy said, smiling as he carefully lifted the lid off the box, staring in awe at what was inside. It was a silver chain necklace, with a circular charm hanging from it; it was the symbol for yin and yang, both halves encrusted with black and white gems. Italy stared at him for a moment before gazing up at the German, "...Germany..."

Germany smiled, carefully removing it from the box, "Do you like it? It just...I thought it really shows how I feel about you..." he said softly, holding out the necklace to her.

Italy turned around, letting the German clasp the necklace closed around his neck before he turned back around, grinning at him, "I love it..."

Germany smiled softly, taking her hands, "Don't feel you have to say that if you don't think so...I just thought it was a good symbol for us, because we're polar opposites who are connected."

"...and give each other rise in turn?" Italy finished softly, lacing their fingers together, heart rate increasing dramatically.

Germany nodded, gently pulling her close, "Ja...wow...Felicia, I really couldn't imagine myself with anyone other than you, you complete me so well."

"I feel the same...oh Germany..." Italy leant up onto his tip toes, slipping his arms around the German's neck he pulled him down into a deep kiss. Germany smiled against her lips, arms wrapped tightly around her lower back, their lips melding almost perfectly together beneath the moonlight shining down at them from the star filled sky. Italy leant up closer, pressing his body into the German's, moaning ever so slightly at the contact as his tongue met Germany's whilst they kissed, his heart going a mile a minute. Germany eventually pulled away, reaching up to brush back the stray curl behind her ear, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Do you urm...want to finish that champagne?"

Italy shook his head, gently taking the German's hands he began to pull him towards the door leading to Germany's bedroom, "No...I think you know what I want..."

Germany swallowed heavily, nodding slowly, he laced their fingers together as he and Felicia made their way into his bedroom, sliding closed the glass door. He'd only known the Italian a week, but that overwhelming feeling a love he got every time he looked at her, Germany knew how much they both wanted this.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed :) been a bit preoccupied this week but I got it done as soon as I had some free time<br>**  
><strong>Reviews are love :)<strong>


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 10 - The Truth Comes Out**

* * *

><p>The first thing Italy could feel when he woke up early that morning were the strong arms that were wound around his unusually square shaped hips. Italy yawned tiredly, lifting a hand blindly to cover his mouth, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the shape of his jaw...it seemed more defined, sharper even. He sat up slightly, eyes still glued close with tiredness, his shoulders feeling unusually bare; as if something was missing...didn't his hair usually dangle down onto them? The Italian lifted a hand, slightly startled when he felt the short, trimmed locks that only just reached his ears.<p>

Slowly he blinked open his eyes, glancing around the room, the scene was certainly familiar and what he would have expected. His dress from last night lying in heap at the foot of the bed, joined by the German's shirt and trousers. The German himself, fast asleep beside him in bed, arms now draped across the Italian's lap, hair frayed out against the pillows and a distinctive love bite on the side of his neck. It was everything Italy had imagined, but something it felt...different.

Italy kept on blinking, vision still hazy and mind completely confused. He yawned again, lifting a hand to rub his eyes when he suddenly stopped as he realised something...his arm was brushing up against his chest...his completely flat chest. The Italian stared down at himself, he could stare directly at his lap, his view no longer obstructed by two large breasts, he slowly lifted up the covers, hands shaking slightly as he was starting to realise what had happened...sure enough, there it was between his legs...and it hadn't been there last night.

"Oh no..." Italy whispered, slowly shaking his head. How could he have been so stupid? He'd had seven days! His week was up! He'd been too busy having fun it'd completely slipped his mind. The Italian swallowed heavily, biting his lip, "Oh God..." Italy said, a little louder this time, slapping a hand to his mouth when he felt movement from the man next to him.

The German rolled over onto his back, muttered something incoherent before falling straight back to sleep. Italy breathed out a sigh of relief, heart hammering in his chest as he ever so slowly climbed off the bed. He stood back, hands clasped together as he gazed over at the sleeping German, panic starting to set in. Italy waited until he was sure Germany was fast asleep before he hurriedly scrambled around on the bedroom floor for his clothes and half leapt out of the door.

Once he was out of there, Italy burst noisily into his own bedroom, whimpering softly with panic as he began gathering together all of Hungary's clothes, shoving them into the back of the wardrobe out of sight before throwing on one of his blue military uniform, darting back out the door and downstairs, stumbling down the steps as he desperately tried to tug on his boots.

"Italy?" Japan looked up in surprise as he came out of the kitchen to find out what all the commotion was, "You're yourself again, did you tell Mr Germany and then turn back?"

"No! No Japan this is terrible!" Italy shrieked, shaking his head, "I only had a week! I forgot I had a week and now I'm a boy again!"

Japan stared at him, "So Mr Germany still doesn't know?"

"No! He's sleeping, I have to go and turn back into Felicia before he wakes up!" Italy said, quickly making for the front door.

"What?" Japan looked shocked, following him, "What happened to telling Mr Germany the truth?"

Italy shook his head, yanking the door open, "Japan I can't! Germany wants Felicia, he wants Felicia not me! I need to go and find England." Italy darted out the door in a flash, slamming it shut in Japan's face before he could protest any further.

Japan blinked slowly, sighing deeply, "The right thing to do would be for me to tell Mr Germany what is going on..." he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose stressfully, "No...this isn't my problem, I will not make it my problem..." he sighed again, going back to the kitchen, "Maybe Italy will come to his senses soon..."

**~0~**

England sighed happily, leaning back in his rocking chair as he sipped his tea, letting his eyes drift closed. He hummed softly to no particular tune as he listened to the soft chirps of tiny birds that congregated in a tree nearby. There was something so peaceful and tranquil about having tea outside in the front garden, gentle breeze wafting over the Brit as he took another sip of tea, 'I love this, so peaceful...so quiet-'

"ENGLAND! ENGLAND! ENGLANNNNDDDDDDD!"

England cringed, almost dropping his tea cup at the sudden loud intrusion. His eyes shot open and he came face to face with a red faced Italian, who was stood, hands braced on knees, panting heavily as he'd ran all the way to the Brit's house. England stared at him, placing his cup down as he got to his feet, "Italy, what are you doing here?...I see your week is up."

"S-Sì..." Italy gasped out, desperately out of breath, he slowly stood up, still panting slightly as he reached for the Brit, "England, I need another potion."

"What?"

"I need another potion; I need to be a girl again! Please England..." Italy grabbed England's hand, staring desperately into his eyes, "I'll give you anything; please...I need to be Felicia again."

England's fuzzy eyebrows furrowed in confusion, shaking his head slightly, "I'm sorry Italy, I can't."

"What?" Italy stared at him in alarm, "But you have to! Please England I'll do anything!"

England shook his head, "Italy I can't-"

"But Germany LOVES me!" Italy yelled, gripping tighter on the Brit's hand, "He loves me England! I mean...not me, Felicia, he told me! Look!" he dug his hand into his shirt and pulled out his necklace, thrusting it into England's face, "He gave me this! He loves me England! Please!"

England took a step back, slightly wary of the Italian's desperation, "Italy look, I-I'd like to help you but I really can't."

"Why? Can you not make another potion? Did you lose the recipe?"

England rolled his eyes, pulling his hand out of the Italian's grasp, gently placing it on his shoulder, "It's not that, even if I gave you another potion Italy...it wouldn't work."

Italy looked confused, "...what? Why?"

"It's rejection syndrome Italy."

"What's that?"

England sighed, "Italy...there's many things I've learnt whilst doing magic and making potions...and one of those things I've learnt is that the body can't cope having its DNA changed so many times...potions like the one I gave you Italy are transmogrification potions, they alter your DNA, in that ones case, turning you female...but a potion like that can only be used on the same person once, after that it won't have any effect...I'm sorry Italy, you can drink as much as you like but nothing will happen."

Italy stared at him, blinking slowly as what the Brit was saying started to become clear, "But...he loves me..."

England looked at him sadly, "I'm really sorry Italy, but there's nothing I can do...I did say you only had a week after all..."

Italy nodded slowly, "Sì..." he whispered softly, heart giving a deep thud in his chest, "I understand..."

England glanced around awkwardly, collecting together his tea cup and book from the table, "Well...I'm going inside so urm...see you around."

"Bye..." Italy couldn't find the energy to protest anymore, what use would it do? There wasn't anything England could do for him...just as Italy was about to leave, he looked curiously over at the Brit, "England..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you let me go?" Italy asked softly, "When the allies attacked...you knew it was me, why did you let me go?"

England smirked slightly, "Because if I had told everyone it was really you, Germany would have found out...and I knew you were keeping it secret from him."

Italy nodded, "Grazie England..." the Brit smiled slightly, making his way towards the front door, but Italy called after him, "...but why did you do that for me?"

England stopped as he reached the door handle, sighing deeply, "Because...I know what's it's like to be in love with someone who will never feel the same way...that's why I helped you, Italy."

Italy looked slightly bewildered as the Brit disappeared into the house. He shook his head, he still needed to know what he was going to do, Italy knew who he needed to see...

**~0~**

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Austria muttered irritably as he went to answer that annoying person who was hammering at his front door, this early in the morning no doubt! "Yes? Oh...hello Italy." the Austrian looked slightly confused; the Italian was the last person he expected to see on his doorstep.

"Austria! Is Hungary here please?"

"Italy?" Hungary appeared behind the Austrian, looking slightly confused to see the boy stood there, "You're back to normal!"

"Normal?" Austria raised an eyebrow, "Since when does he show up at our house this early without notice?"

Hungary rolled her eyes, gently pushing the Austrian back inside, "Austria go and have breakfast..." she waited until he'd left the threshold and disappeared into the next room before stepping down into their garden with the Italian, "Italy...what happened?"

"The potion ran out! It only lasts a week and I forgot, and England can't help me..." he bit his lip, grasping a tight hold of Hungary's hands, "Hungary...I don't know what to do..."

Hungary looked at him sadly, gently squeezing his hands, "Sweetie...the only thing you can do is tell Germany the truth, tell him it was really you..."

Italy shook his head, "Hungary you don't understand, Germany told me he loves me...I can't let him see me like this." he stared sadly down at himself.

"But Italy...if Germany's in love with you then he'll understand."

"No...he fell in love with Felicia, not me." Italy sniffed slightly, biting his lip, "It's not fair..."

Hungary sighed, gently pulling him into a hug, "Sweetie it'll be okay..."

"It won't, it'll never be okay..." Italy mumbled softly, burying his head in Hungary's shoulder.

"Italy you need to tell Germany the truth...if he loves you he'll understand why you had to do what you did."

"He'll never forgive me...not after everything we've done..."

Hungary pulled back slightly to look at him, "Italy...what exactly did you do with Germany?"

Italy bit his lip, shrugging slightly, "Last night...we made love..."

Hungary stared at him, resisting the urge to squeal, "Oh wow really?" Italy nodded, "Wow...was that not strange, I mean, as a girl?"

"...well I'm a virgin boy or girl so...not really."

"How was it?" Hungary asked, going slightly red.

Italy smiled slightly, "It was amazing...Germany's was so caring and gentle with me..."

Hungary smiled at him, gently patting his back, "Well then...I'm sure he'll understand, I'm sure Germany wouldn't be so shallow as to fall in love with Felicia for her looks, he fell in love with your personality Italy, and you just have to remind him of that..."

Italy nodded, but still couldn't help feeling unsure, "Okay..."

Hungary smiled reassuringly, "Just tell Germany what's in your heart Italy, if he truly loves you he'll understand."

**~0~**

"Mr Germany...the kettle has boiled."

"Hm?" Germany glanced up, taking a few moments to process what Japan had said, "Oh, ja..." he muttered, reaching for the kettle, sighing deeply.

Japan got out some tea cups, looking at the German with concern, "Mr Germany, are you okay? You seem bothered..."

"Ja I'm fine..." he muttered, taking a cup, "Japan...you didn't happen to see Felicia leave this morning did you?"

Japan coughed awkwardly, turning away, "No, no I didn't see...Felicia...leave this morning."

Germany nodded slowly, "She must have left much earlier then...or in the middle of the night..." he murmured softly, running a hand across the back of his head.

Japan sighed, "I'm sure she'll return soon...she had no reason to leave." he said softly, 'Not your problem...just hold it in, don't tell him because it's not your problem Japan...Italy will have to deal with it...' Japan told himself firmly.

Germany's head suddenly shot up at the sound of the front door opening and he raced through the kitchen to see who it was, "Felicia? Oh...hallo Italy." he blinked slowly, slightly shocked by the boy's presence.

Italy smiled awkwardly, heart hammering nervously in his chest, "Ciao Germany...long time no see."

Japan poked his head out of the door, watching with interest, "Hello Italy, glad to see you're feeling better." he said, tongue in cheek.

"Oh ja, you're well then Italy?" Germany asked softly, looking past him to the window to try and see if he could see the Italian girl anywhere on his front lawn.

Italy nodded slowly, "Sì...that's why I'm back."

"I see...so is that why your friend Felicia left?" he asked, not being able to help the note of disappointment that found its way into his voice.

"Sì...she went home..." he muttered softly, trying to ignore the disapproving look the Asian was giving him.

Germany nodded, wandering over towards his office, "I see...well, welcome back…I'll urm, just...be in here..." he said, disappearing into his study, closing the door softly behind him.

Italy sighed deeply, falling backwards against the front door, running his hands down his face. Japan shook his head, stepping over to the Italian, still with that disapproving look on his face. Italy looked up, glaring at him slightly, "Stop looking at me like that...I'm going to tell him."

"When?"

"I...I don't know..." he sighed, glancing across at Germany's study.

"Italy, just bite the bullet and do it...now." Japan said gently, tugging the Italian towards the German's office.

"...okay, I'll do it..." he whispered softly, heart hammering nervously as gently pushed open the door to the study, poking his head inside, "Germany?" he said ever so softly, glancing up at the dismal German sat at his desk, pretending to busy himself with paper work.

Germany looked up, clearing his throat slightly, "Oh, hi Italy...how are you?"

"I'm okay..." Italy said softly, slipping into the room, closing the door behind him, "...are you?"

"Ja, I'm fine...were you well taken care of the last week?"

Italy nodded, "Sì..." he bit his lip; he had no idea how he was even supposed to begin to tell Germany the truth...

"Italy." the Italian looked up, "You wouldn't know Felicia's home address would you?" Germany asked, reaching for a blank envelope, "I was thinking I would write her a letter...she urm, left without saying goodbye so...I wanted to ask why that was..."

Italy bit his lip, heart hammering nervously in his chest; pushing off the door he slowly approached the desk, "No...no I don't Germany."

"Hmm..." Germany tapped his pen against the side of his chin, "She's in the Italian army isn't she? Do you know what regiment she's in?"

Italy sighed, shaking his head, "No Germany."

Germany looked up, eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "You two are good friends aren't you? How do you not know where she lives?"

"Germany..." Italy rested his hands on the back of his head, sighing slightly, "I don't know where she lives...because she doesn't live anywhere."

"What?"

Italy stood leaning slightly into the desk, hands bunched together to stop them from shaking, "...she doesn't live anywhere."

Germany looked even more confused, dropping his pen onto the desk, "You mean...she's homeless?"

Italy cringed slightly, why was this so difficult? "Not exactly..."

"Italy..." Germany pushed back his chair, getting to his feet, "Do you know where Felicia is?"

Italy bit his lip, looking away from the German's intense stare, "...she's not anywhere." he mumbled softly, voice almost inaudible.

"What?" Germany came around his desk to face the Italian properly, slamming his hands down on his shoulders to get him to look up, "Italy what are you talking about?" he asked seriously.

Italy could feel his shoulders starting to shake under the German's hands, even though he was slightly taller now, the height difference as well as the general physical difference between them was greatly intimidating, "I...I..."

Germany stared at him, realisation slowly filling his face, "Italy...have you done something to her?" he growled, hands tightening on his shoulders.

Italy looked confused, "What?"

"How is it that she's vanished so suddenly? Just as you've come back..." he said slowly, shaking his head, "Italy tell me where she is."

Italy bit his lip, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, "I can't..."

Germany winced slightly with annoyance, "Italy...tell me, now." he growled dangerously.

Italy whimpered slightly, pulling away from the German's hands, "Germany please..." Germany's hands brushed past Italy's collar, tugging at it slightly, the German suddenly stopped and stared, eyes widening with shock. Italy looked confused, eyes shifting about nervously, "G-Germay?"

Germany's stare was focused directly at the Italian's neck, where he'd seen something silver dangling from it, "What is that around your neck?"

Italy glanced down, not realising what he was referring to, "...what?"

Germany's hand suddenly lunged forwards, he grabbed hold of the Yin and Yang necklace, pulling it towards him, "Where did you get this?" he asked, glaring at the Italian, holding it up in his face.

Italy bit his lip, "Germany-"

"I gave this to her..." Germany growled, eyes flickering back and forth from the necklace to the Italian's terrified face, "WHY DO YOU HAVE IT?" he thundered, yanking the necklace off from around Italy's neck, breaking the silver chain.

Italy backed away slightly, staring at the German in fear, "Germany..."

The German rounded on Italy, stress veins popping up on his forehead as he roughly grabbed the Italian by the front of the shirt, "ANSWER ME!"

Italy squealed slightly, trying to pull away from him, "Germany please!"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION ITALY! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS NECKLACE?"

"You gave it to me Germany!"

Germany stared at him, letting go of the Italian, "...what? I did no such thing; this was a gift for Felicia!"

Italy shook his head, "Germany...isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

"Germany I'm Felicia!"

Germany blinked slowly, forehead wrinkled with confusion, "...what?"

Italy bit the side of his finger, eyes watering again,"...I'm Felicia." he whispered softly.

Germany shook his head, "Italy, what are you going on about? Stop with this nonsense und tell me where she is!" he demanded.

"Germany she's right here, right in front of you..." Italy said softly, taking the German's hand in his own, "I'm Felicia."

Germany pulled his hand away, glaring at that Italian, "Stop saying that! It's not true!"

"Germany I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't true!"

Germany stared at him, slowly shaking his head, "...but that's not possible." he said softly, eyes drifting down to the necklace still in his hand.

"It is if you're magic..."

Germany rolled his eyes, scoffing slightly "Oh so you're magic as well now?"

Italy sighed slightly, "No, England is...he gave me a potion to turn me into a girl, for just one week..." he looked up at the German, biting his lip slightly, "...that's when you met Felicia right? When I disappeared...well, my weeks up so...I'm back."

Germany shook his head, stepping past the Italian, "...that can't be true." he muttered irritably, making for the door.

Italy sighed, "When you first met her you made her cry." he said, stopping the German in his tracks, "...then you asked her out for drinks...you kissed that night and the next day you asked her to be your girlfriend." Germany slowly turned around, staring at the Italian in shock, "...on your next date you were attacked by the allies and she went missing, then you rescued her from France...and last night you told her you loved her and you gave her that necklace." Italy pointed to the necklace in the German's hand, making his way over to him, taking the hand that was clutching the silver chain, "...you gave me this necklace, Germany."

Germany glanced down at the hand around his own, then back up at Italy, he swallowed heavily, his heart giving a painful thud in his chest as he realised Italy must be telling the truth...how else would he know all these things? He blinked slowly, gasping slightly when the resemblance suddenly clicked, those eyes...those big amber eyes...Germany's jaw clenched, the hand around the necklace tightening, "...so, that was you...this entire time."

Italy nodded slowly, "Sì..." he said softly, letting go of the German's hands as his face was increasingly reddening, he took a slight step back "Germany, are you okay?"

Germany took a deep breath, letting his eyes close as he could feel the intense rage boiling within him, "...you lied to me." he spat, voice trembling as he spoke, "You played me like a fool."

"Germany-"

"I thought we were friends..." Germany opened his eyes, shooting daggers at the Italian, fists clenched at his sides, arms shaking, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" the German roared, advancing on Italy.

Italy stared at the German in fear, rapidly backing away from him, "Germany-"

"Was this just some kind of sick game?" Germany spat, shaking with rage, "Is this how you get your kicks Italy, by messing around with people's emotions?"

Italy shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes again as his back met the wall, "Germany I never wanted to hurt you..."

Germany stopped, taking a few deep breaths, eyes never leaving the Italian's betraying face, "You've destroyed me Italy..." he snarled, shaking his head, "The woman I'm so deeply in love with doesn't even exist!"

"She does!" Italy insisted, grabbing the German's arm, "Germany, I'm Felicia-"

"YOU'RE NOT HER!" Germany thundered, snatching his arm away from the offending Italian, "You'll never be her Italy!"

Italy bit his lip, tears starting to leak from his eyes, stomach giving a painful twist, "Germany..." the Italian reached for him again, "Last night-"

"I wish last night had never happened!" Germany shot at him, slapping his hand away, suddenly paling when he realised what he was referring to "O-Oh mein gott..." he stared at Italy, "Does this mean we've had SEX?"

Italy went to reach for him again, "Germany-"

Germany rapidly backed away, desperately shaking his head, "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein this can't be happening!" the German felt sick, his whole world crashing down, "We can't have done that!"

"Germany please..." Italy whispered, following the German until he was backed up against the wall opposite, placing his shaking hands against the German's shoulders, "Last night was so wonderful..."

Germany stared at him, disgust filling his face, "You're sick." he growled, shaking his head, "You're sick und twisted." he grabbed the Italian's hands, forcing them off himself, "...und I never want to see you again."

Italy felt his heart break, tears pouring down his cheeks, "W-What?"

"Get out of mein house Italy."

Italy shook his head, taking his hand, "Germany-"

Germany glared at him, grabbed the Italian roughly by the wrist and shoved him hard into the door, "GET OUT!"

Italy slumped against the door, shaking slightly from fear, tears continuingly making their way down his face, wrist throbbing painfully. He hurried scrambled at the door handle for a moment before letting himself out, tearing past Japan who was still stood outside the door.

"Italy..." he called after him but the Italian was already out the front door, slamming it shut behind him. Japan was still for a few moments, just listening to the eerie silence. He went to reach for the door handle of the German's study but stopped when he heard the distinct sound of sobbing coming from inside; Japan bit his lip, thinking better of it. The Asian went back to the kitchen, he was glad he wasn't the one who had to tell Germany the truth, but judging by what had happened, the truth suddenly didn't seem that great...

* * *

><p><strong>Two heart broken boys right there :(<strong>

**Three guesses as to who England was talking about haha**

**Reviews are love :)**


	11. Germany's Realisation

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 11 - Germany's Realisation**

* * *

><p>"Veneziano you need to stop this."<p>

"...stop what Romano?"

"You know what, just cut it out already!" Romano snapped, giving his brother sharp clip around the ear. The Italian didn't react, just stayed perfectly still, buried deep in the sofa cushions, eyes still focused on that same coffee stain on the living room table as he had been for the last four hours or so...or was it days? Italy had lost all sense of time now.

"...sorry." Italy mumbled softly, blinking slowly, tears starting to well in his eyes for a moment before they silently dripped down his face.

Romano sighed, sitting down on the arm of the sofa, "Veneziano I can't believe you're letting that German bastard make you feel this way, if I was you I'd be pissed off for what he did not moping around crying all the time!"

"Romano..." Italy slowly lifted his head, gazing up at his brother with tearful eyes, "He broke my h-heart..."

Romano rolled his eyes, lifting Italy up by the shoulders he slid onto the sofa cushions, gently resting his brother's head back down on his lap, soothingly stroking a hand through his hair, "Yeah well I still can't believe what you went and did for him." the Italian grumbled bitterly, having been regaled with the full story about England's potion, Felicia and everything that had happened to his brother over the last week. "Honestly Veneziano, no one is worth that, especially not him!"

Italy shrugged slightly, biting the corner of his thumb, "...I don't regret it."

Romano looked down at him, hand stopping its movement in the Italian's hair, "You don't?"

Italy shook his head, nuzzling his head into his brother's lap, "No...I regret not telling Germany the truth sooner...I should have told him while I was still Felicia...but I got to have him for a whole week."

Romano rolled his eyes, gently rubbing his brother's shoulder, "Was it really worth it?"

Italy sighed softly, closing his eyes, "...I keep trying to tell myself it was...but I don't really know anymore..."

"Veneziano..." Romano said softly, gently lifting his brother so he was sat up, hugging his younger sibling to his chest, "You don't need that German bastard, he's no good for you, I say just forget about him...I don't like upsetting you but since you're a boy you haven't really got a chance with him, Veneziano...it's not your fault, but you just have to accept it, you're a boy, and the German bastard likes girls."

"I know..." Italy mumbled, curling up his brother's lap, sighing deeply, "It's just not fair...it shouldn't matter whether I'm a boy or a girl, the only difference between me and Felicia is our appearance, and I thought appearances didn't matter to Germany..."

Romano sighed, "Veneziano there are a couple of other...mechanical, differences..."

"Germany fell in love with me before we had sex, it shouldn't have mattered..."

Romano cringed slightly, "Please don't ever use that word again when talking about that bastard, it's disgusting." the Italian gently pushed his brother to one side, getting up off the sofa, "How about I make us lasagne for tea? You'd like that sì?"

Italy shrugged, leaning into the arm of the sofa, "I guess." he muttered sadly, letting his eyes drift back to that coffee stain again.

Romano rolled his eyes, heading into the kitchen, "I don't know which I hate more, that German bastard for doing this to him or that German bastard for not accepting him as his lover..." he muttered to himself, disappearing into the kitchen. He re-emerged a moment later, holding onto an envelop, "Oh yeah, it probably doesn't matter now but the German bastard sent you this while you were 'ill'." he tossed the Italian the letter before going back to the kitchen.

Italy sighed, glancing at the letter but made no move to grab it, instead he stared intently at the coffee stain again, vision slowly blurring from the tears starting to build up in his eyes, pouring down his cheeks soaking into the sofa, his heart giving painful tugs in his chest. He couldn't stop thinking about Germany, it was the only thing that plagued his mind during the day and at night...he couldn't stop thinking about the painful, angry, hurt look in the German's eyes when finding out Felicia was really him, Italy couldn't stand it, he was torn between wishing Germany would just accept him as a man or wishing that he could go back to being Felicia...

The Italian's head shot up as the phone starting ringing from table beside the sofa, his heart pounding nervously he slowly reached for the receiver, lifting it to his ear, "H-Hello?"

"Hi, is that Italy or Romano?" a British accent sounded from the other end of the phone.

"...England?" Italy said curiously, sitting up properly on the sofa, "Ciao...this is Italy."

"Oh good, just the person I wanted to talk to." England said happily, settling back in his armchair, slowly rotating a bottle in his hand.

"Why's that?"

"Italy...would you like to go back to being a girl?"

Italy was silent for a moment, eyes slowly widening as he leant forward on the sofa, "What? Why?"

"Well if you do...I think I have the solution." England said, placing the bottle down on the table in front of him, "I take it Germany has seen you since you've gone back to being a boy?"

"Sì, he was really angry at me...England, what were you saying about being a girl again?" Italy asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Well I was working with my magic last night and I think I've stumbled on a potion that could help you."

Italy jumped to his feet, hands shaking in excitement as he held tightly to the receiver, "But I thought you said those potions couldn't work on the same person more than once?"

"Well in most cases that's true, however...this one is..." the Brit let his eyes drift to the sparkling pink liquid in front of him, "...different."

"Different?"

"Yes, Italy..." England got to his feet, speaking seriously to the Italian, "You have to think carefully about this decision before you make it, the reason this potion will work, the reason it's different...Italy, if you drink this potion, you won't just be Felicia for week...you'll be her forever."

Italy stared straight ahead, heart hammering nervously in his chest, "...what?"

"Italy, this potion is much stronger than the last one, it's not temporary...it's permanent."

"So..." Italy muttered softly, blinking slowly, "...if I drink it, I can be Germany's girl forever?"

England nodded, "Yes...if you want it."

Italy bit his lip, he seemed to have stopped breathing, the Italian just stood for several long moments, staring straight ahead...he could hear the drumming of his heart in his ears, the soft buzzing of the phone in his ear as the Brit waited for his answer. Italy took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he softly whispered his reply;

"Yes."

**~0~**

Germany finally took a sip of coffee, wincing slightly as it was ice cold, he'd been stirring it for over an hour without actually drinking it...it was amazing how much time passes when he thought about Italy, or Felicia, whichever, what difference did it make? They were the same person. How could Germany have been so blind...he was a fool to think anyone as beautiful and special as Felicia would ever fall for-wait what? No! He couldn't think those things; this was Italy for God sake! NOT Felicia...she wasn't even real...

"Mr Germany?" Japan asked cautiously, stepping into the kitchen, "...would you like me to make you another coffee?"

Germany sighed, running his hands through his dishevelled hair, "Ja sure..."

Japan smiled sadly, taking the German's mug away, "...Mr Germany, you are okay?"

"Under the circumstances...nein not really, but I'll get by." he muttered, gazing out of the kitchen window.

Japan went to the sink to empty out the cold coffee, "I'm very sorry about all of this Mr Germany...but you do know that Italy's heart was in the right place."

Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Ja, whatever."

"Mr Germany...when Italy told me what he'd done, I promise you I begged him to tell you the truth-"

"Wait." Germany looked up in confusion, "You knew before I did? When did you find out?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

Japan held his hands up defensively, "Only a couple of days before you Mr Germany! Please..." he went to the German, sitting down beside him, "I found out by myself when I went to visit his brother, and he had to confirm it when I questioned him...please Mr Germany, Italy was very distressed about all of this, but you know he only did it because he's very much in love with you."

Germany sighed deeply, momentarily closing his eyes, "He lied to me Japan, in the worst possible way...do you know what it felt like to discover Felicia was him? That I'll never see her again because she's not even a real person...it was all fake."

"Was your love for her fake?" Japan asked softly, avoiding the German's eyes. Germany glared at the Asian, silently getting up to make some fresh coffee without a word. Japan sighed, retreating back to the living room; he was seriously considering just going back to Asia, since it didn't look like Germany would be in any mood to start training again any time soon. He went to take hold of the banister to ascend the stairs when the doorbell suddenly chimed, Japan looked up curiously, going to answer it, "Oh, hello Mr Prussia."

The grey haired man grinned, ruffling Japan's hair, "Hey little man! Mein bruder in?"

"Hai he is, please come in." the Asian stood aside to let the German's brother in, watching as he bounded into the kitchen.

"Hey bruder!" Prussia beamed, jumping up behind the German, squeezing him around the waist, "What's up?"

Germany glared at his brother, he was in no mood, "Leave me alone bruder."

"Hey, that's not very nice." Prussia pouted, ruffling the German's hair, "Seriously little bruder what's up your ass? You're little Italian girl not been giving you any lately?"

Germany growled irritably, shoving his brother in the stomach, "Get out bruder, seriously!"

Prussia blinked slowly, staring at the German, "Whoa...well I can see I've hit a nerve! Seriously little bruder what's up?"

Germany sighed, turning on the kettle, "Prussia please go away, I don't want to talk about it."

Prussia looked at him in concern, jumping up onto the kitchen counter, "...it's something to do with that Felicia girl right?"

Germany faltered slightly, drumming his fingers against his mug, "...bruder, please."

"Come on West, you can tell me anything...what happened with her?"

Germany sighed, "...she's not real, bruder."

Prussia blinked slowly, "What? West stop joking around, I've met her."

"Ja well...she's not real, not anymore."

"West you're not making any sense."

Germany slammed his mug down on the counter, glaring at his brother, "She's not real, it was Italy the whole time okay? He drank a magic potion to become a girl und tricked me into falling it love with her, okay?" he snarled, eyelid twitching in irritation.

Prussia stared at him for a moment, mouth hanging open slightly in shock before slowly the corners of his lips began to tug upwards into a smile and he burst out laughing, "Oh mein gott! That's hysterical!"

Germany grabbed a spoon from the sink, hurling it at his brother's head, "Stop laughing bruder!" he snapped, glaring at him.

Prussia ducked, avoiding the spoon, trying to hold in his laughter, "Oh come on bruder, just look at it from the funny side!"

"What funny side?"

Prussia grinned, jumping down from the counter, "You're in love with Italy!"

Germany stared at him, going bright red, "WHAT?"

Prussia laughed, wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulders, "Bruder come on! If this Felicia girl was Italy the whole time then you've fallen in love with him!...aww bless..."

Germany narrowed his eyes, shoving his brother's arm off his shoulders, "Stop it bruder, I'm not in love with Italy." he growled, going to kettle as it finished boiling.

Prussia rolled his eyes, smirking slightly, "But you were in love with Felicia right?"

"Well...well ja-"

"Well if Felicia is Italy then you're in love with Italy, come on West anyone with half a brain could work that one out!" he laughed again, jumping back up onto the counter.

Germany sighed irritably, his blush refusing to die down, "Bruder, there is a very important difference between Italy und Felicia that perhaps you overlooked."

"You mean cause Italy's a guy?" Prussia asked, tilting his head to the side, "So what?"

Germany stared at him, "So what? What do you mean so what? It makes them completely different people!"

"Does it?" Prussia asked, swinging his legs back and forth, "Tell me West, personality wise, what was Felicia like?"

"Well...she was kind, und sweet...she was amusing und a lot of fun, she was very playful..." Germany said softly, twisting a tea towel around in his hands.

"Yeah...and what's Italy like?"

Germany looked at him, "W-Well...he's urm...he's..." he trailed off unsurely, slowly going red.

Prussia smirked slightly, "...exactly the same right?"

Germany glared at him, tossing the tea towel onto the counter, "Well so what...personality isn't everything."

"Oh so what you liked her for her looks is that what you're saying?"

Germany shrugged slightly, "Well she was very attractive."

"...and Italy's not?" Prussia asked, tilting his head to one side, "I think he's hot."

Germany stared at him, "...what?"

"You don't find Italy attractive, at all?"

Germany flushed bright red, turning away from him, "...of-of course not, Italy's a boy."

Prussia shrugged, "Boys can be hot, and Italy definitely is." he watched his brother for a moment as he went back to making coffee, "...come on West, Italy acts just like Felicia, and he's hot like she is...what other differences are there?"

Germany looked at him, slowly raising an eyebrow, "...think carefully bruder, think mechanically."

Prussia was silent for a moment before his eyes slowly widened, "Ohhh...you mean sex right?" Germany blushed slightly, nodding, Prussia

laughed, "Aww come on West, you're not that kind of guy." he smiled, jumping down from the counter, "...let me set up a hypothetical situation for you alright."

Germany sighed, "Okay."

"Let's say none of this had happened okay? Lets say Felicia was still here and you had no idea she was Italy." the German nodded, "Okay, lets say she came in here right now and announced that she's got some horrific illness, an illness that means she can never ever have sex ever again." Prussia squared up to his brother, looking at him seriously, "Would you still be in love with her?"

Germany stared at him, swallowing heavily, "Bruder-"

"Answer me West."

"That...that could never happen though so...the question is invalid-"

Prussia rolled his eyes, slamming his hands down on the German's shoulders, "It doesn't matter, just imagine it has happened...West look me in the eyes right now and tell me what I've already figured out on mein own...would you still love Felicia and want to be with her even if you couldn't ever sleep with her?"

Germany bit his lip, eyes locked in an intense gaze with his older brother, knowing that if he looked away he'd confirm what the Prussian already knew...what the German himself already knew. Germany sighed, resting his hands on the back on his neck, "...ja." he muttered softly, "I would."

Prussia nodded, "Alright, then answer me this...what's wrong with Italy?"

Germany closed his eyes, "Bruder-"

"He's everything you want West." Prussia said, looking at him sadly, "You know bruder I don't think you're angry at Italy because Felicia turned out to be him...I think you're angry at Italy because he just couldn't admit his feelings to you as himself...like you've always wanted him to."

Germany stared at him, eyes getting suspiciously bright, "...a-always wanted him to?"

Prussia smirked knowingly, "Bruder I've seen the way you look at him, the way your forehead wrinkles when your stressed out because he's gone missing...the way your face lights up whenever he does something adorable...the way your voice softens when you speak to him...bruder whether you realised it or not, you've always been in love with Italy...and it took the poor boy to transform himself into a girl for you to realise it."

Germany swallowed a lump in his throat, tears starting to pool in his eyes, "...bruder, I don't know what to do."

"Go to him, tell him how you feel." Prussia said softly, smiling at him, "You've gotta go for what you want."

"Urm...Mr Germany?" the two brothers looked up as Japan poked his head in the door, a look of outright panic on his face.

"What is it Japan?" Germany asked softly.

Japan bit his lip, slowly stepping into his room, "I-I just had a call from Italy."

Germany stared at him, the panicked look on Japan's face making him feel uneasy, "What did he say?"

"...he's going to become Felicia again, permanently."

"What?" both brother's spoke, staring at him in shock.

"England has made him a potion that will make him a girl forever...he wanted me to tell you, so that you could be prepared to get your girlfriend back."

"Oh mein gott..." Germany stared at him, slowly shaking his head, "Nein nein! That's not what I want!"

"Where is he little man?" Prussia asked.

"Urm...he said he was just about to leave for England's to collect the potion."

"...and he'll be a girl forever?" Prussia asked, watching as his brother dived into the cloak room for his coat.

Japan nodded, biting his lip, "Hai, I told him it was a bad idea but he wouldn't listen, he said it was the only way."

Germany re-emerged, hurriedly pulling on his coat, "Nein, I can't let him do this." he shook his head, slicking his hair back into its usual style.

"Mr Germany..." Japan and Prussia followed the German as he homed in on the front door, "What are you going to do?"

Germany wrenched open the door, "I'm going to find him und stop him before its too late." he said, bolting out the door to his front drive, jumping into his car as quickly as was humanly possible, backing out of the drive.

Prussia and Japan stood side by side in the doorway, watching the car speed off into the distance, "...what could Mr Germany possibly do to chance Italy's mind?" the Asian asked quietly.

Prussia smirked slightly, "Don't you worry little man; I think West knows exactly what to do..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Prussia :) Big brother knows best<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	12. Final Confessions

**Title: It's a Girl Thing**

**Pairing: (Fem)Italy/Germany**

**Italy makes a deal with England and has one week as a woman to win Germany's heart, but how will Germany react when Italy's week is up and he learns the truth? Can Germany learn to see past the gender of his true love?**

**Chapter 12 - Final Confessions**

* * *

><p>'It's strange how much I completely went out of my way to help someone who's supposed to be my enemy...' the Brit thought curiously, going to his kettle to make another cup of tea, yawning slightly. The sun was steadily settling over the horizon that afternoon, signalling the end of another day, and England was having mixed feelings about what he'd spent that day doing. 'I really hope he doesn't regret it, even though it won't be my fault, if he regrets it I'll still feel guilty...I'm sure he won't, he sounded certain, but even still...who would honestly want to switch genders permanently just to please someone? I mean if he wanted to be a girl for himself then sure but...it still doesn't seem right...'<p>

England shook his head, going to the cupboard for some teabags, he couldn't think too deeply about it, Italy had made his decision and the Brit couldn't let himself get involved, he'd provided the Italian with the potion sure but now it was none of his business what happened. Just as he went to get the milk out the fridge his doorbell started chiming repeatedly, followed by the hammering of a fist at his door. England looked up curiously, hurrying to the door to cease the infernal racket, "Who on earth...?"

"You!" Germany growled, panting heavily, fist still clenched inside a dent in the door he'd now made.

"Germany?" England stared at him slightly bewildered, looking worriedly at the German's car that was parked barely a foot away from his doorstep, engine still running, "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Italy?" Germany demanded, slamming his hands down on the Brit's shoulders.

England shuddered slightly, "He's not here-"

"Has he been here already?"

"Well, yes-"

"GOTT VERDAMMT!" Germany bellowed, slamming a fist into the doorframe.

England jumped back slightly, eyes shifting nervously from the German to the door, "...you knew he was coming?"

Germany took a few breaths, calming himself, "Ja...he called Japan und told him what he was planning to do..." he bit his lip, pinching bridge of his nose stressfully, "Please...tell me he hasn't turned himself female..."

"I don't know...not the last I saw of him."

"But he has that gott verdammt potion right?" Germany growled, glaring at the Brit.

England nodded, taking another step back, "Yes, I gave it to him-but, but!" he held up his hands quickly when the German advanced on him, backing away rapidly into his house, "I-I told him to think about it, I gave it to him and told him to drink it only when he got home...and to think about it carefully before he did so."

Germany stopped in his tracks, blinking slowly for a few minutes, "I see...then there's still time."

England looked at him in confusion, "Germany, it's none of my business I know so forgive me for asking but...I thought you were in love with this girl version of Italy he became?"

Germany sighed, "Ja but...England it's not him, I mean...Italy he's..." he ran his hands down the front of his face, shaking his head.

England looked at him sadly, "You mean...now that you know Italy's Felicia you can't ever go back to feeling that way about her?"

"Ja, I mean nein, I mean...it's a little more complicated than that." he muttered, glancing at his watch, "Right...if I hurry I might be able to get to his house in time." Germany quickly slicked back the hair he'd messed out of place before sprinting out of the house and diving into his car, slamming his foot down on the gas as he sped away from the Brit's house.

England stood at the front door, blinking slowly, fuzzy brows furrowed in confusion, "...he could have just asked to use my phone..."

**~0~**

"Veneziano I'm really not okay with this."

"Romano it'll be fine...you'll get used to the new me."

"I don't want a little sister."

"Please Romano; I have to do this..."

"You're insane..." the Italian muttered, eyes never leaving the sparkling, pink liquid that sat on their kitchen table between them, shaking his head, "Honestly Veneziano do you really want to put yourself through that pain all over again?"

"Romano if I'm Felicia again then the pain goes away!" Italy insisted, hesitating slightly as he reached for the bottle.

Romano rolled his eyes, slapping his hand away, "Not yet...Veneziano I'm not going to force you not to do this but couldn't you at least think it through first?"

"I have fratello." Italy said, moving his hand to take the bottle again, "...I want to do this."

Romano glared at him, moving the potion from his reach, "Veneziano you haven't even considered this at all have you?" he said, glaring at his brother, "All you're thinking about is that damn German bastard! For God sake just take a minute to think about actually being a girl for the rest of your life!"

Italy bit his lip, running a hand through the back of his hair, "It's not that bad...it was fun being a girl, I liked all the pretty dresses."

Romano rolled his eyes, "Sì you say it was fun, but that was just one week! Think permanently, anyone could swap genders for a little while and deal with it, but for the rest of your life would be impossible to adjust to!"

Italy looked at him sadly, holding out his hand, "Fratello please...I want to do this, I know you don't understand...but Germany is worth any kind of adjustments I'd have to make...please Romano."

Romano looked at him for a few moments, sighing softly, "Fine." he muttered, tossing his brother the potion, the Italian caught it, clutching it close to his chest as Romano got to his feet, "Do whatever you want, but just promise me you won't regret this afterwards."

"Sì...sì grazie." Italy said softly, watching as his brother silently left. The Italian sighed, fiddling with the bottle in his hands, tapping his foot nervously on the kitchen floor. Even though he was certain of this, he couldn't help the slight anxieties he was feeling as he slowly got to his feet, following Romano out into the living room but instead he went upstairs to his room, potion in hand, trying to ignore his brother's disapproving glare on his back.

Italy softly shut his bedroom door behind him, slumping heavily against it as he clung to the bottle, heart hammering nervously in his chest. The Italian took a few deep breaths, pressing the potion into his chest as he held onto his with both hands, drumming his fingers hesitantly against it. 'This is for Germany...this is for Germany...this is for Germany...' he kept telling himself, but every time he glanced down at the sparkling pink in his hands he felt his stomach do a summersault at the thought of actually going through with it...the Italian felt sick.

He couldn't understand why he was having such a problem with it! He loved Germany...and this was what the German wanted right? To have Felicia back...even though he knew who she really was...did that matter? Would Germany be able to over look that?

Italy sighed, slowly stepping over to his bedroom mirror, gazing at the reflection staring back at him. He could see his body physically shaking, the absolute terror in his eyes...Romano was right, the life adjustments were astronomical, while it was true he'd had fun being a girl he couldn't deny the obvious downsides; the raging uncontrollable hormones, the ease at which he was upset, his vulnerability and even greater weakness...a week had been fine, enjoyable even, but could he really handle it for the rest of his life? He hadn't had the full experience of being female, he was sure there would definitely be other problems that would flare up which he hadn't come across yet.

The more and more he thought about it (taking Germany out of the equation that is) it started to seem like a really bad idea. Italy knew he was quite an effeminate boy anyway, he wasn't exactly manly, but actually being female for the rest of his life was certainly a daunting prospect.

Italy sighed, fingering the bottle uneasily in his hands, letting his eyes drift closed for a moment, Italy always felt he could concentrate better when there were no other distractions around him...no longer able to see his male face staring at him in the mirror, pleading with him.

Italy swallowed heavily, listening to the drumming of his heart beating furiously in his ears as he dithered with the prospects of this life changing decision, all the downsides of being female, all the adjustments and sacrifices he'd have to make...then his thought pattern changed...and the main reason for his confliction was suddenly all he could think about, 'Felicia, I know we haven't known each other very long but...I just, I've never felt so strongly about anyone as I do about you right now...' the German's voice rang throughout his mind, setting his heart alight, 'Felicia, I really couldn't imagine myself with anyone other than you, you complete me so well...' that soft, beautiful, almost bashful voice that spoke to him, the German's warm, caring hands gently cradling his own as he was pulled close against him, that adoring, almost worship-like way those dazzling blue eyes gazed at him...

The Italian's eyes shot open. In that instant, Italy knew what he needed to do, damn the consequences, to hell with the adjustments and life changing prospects...

Germany was worth it.

Slowly, with trembling hands, the Italian carefully uncorked the bottle, a heavy pink mist rose from the top, and an all too familiar scent of roses and strawberries immersed him, much stronger and much more potent than the last time. Italy dropped the cork to his carpet; it bounced once and disappeared underneath his bed, forgotten. His heart going a mile a minute, body trembling uncontrollably as his shaking hand lifted the bottle up to his lips...his mind had gone blank; all he could hear was the pounding of his heart, and the knowledge that he was making the right decision.

**~0~**

'Gott verdammt! Why do all these houses look the same?' Germany thought, looking around furiously at all the identical houses lined up together in the city of Rome, looking everywhere for Italy's house. He'd only ever been there once; Italy was always over at the German's, never the other way around. 'Dear gott...he might have already done it! What if I'm too late? What if-' Germany was broken out of his train of thought when his eyes came to a halt at the exact house he was looking for. He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and sped up the front drive, knocking over and smashing several Grecian statues of Gods that sat in the Italian's garden, screeching to a halt up against his front door.

"Italy!" Germany yelled, jumping from the car he practically threw himself into the front door, hammering and pounding at it with his fists, "Italy! For gott sake don't do it! Italy!"

"What the crapola?" Romano open the door, glaring at the German irritably, "Hey would you mind knocking any louder?"

"Out of mein way!" Germany snarled, shoving the Italian to one side he forced his way inside, eyes darting around the room, "Where's Italy?"

Romano glared at the German, "He's upstairs probably in his room, what are you-"

Germany almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to race up the stairs, clinging to the banister he bounded onto the landing, heart racing in his chest as he scanned around for the Italian's room. The German's breath suddenly caught in his throat at the sound of a cork being released from a bottle. "Italy..." he breathed, tearing down the landing to the Italian's bedroom door, bursting into the door, "ITALY!"

Italy jumped violently, the bottle slipping from his fingers but he managed to grab hold of it before he dropped it, "G-Germany?" he stuttered, staring at him in shock as the Germany ran towards him and took a rough grasp of his wrist, yanking the potion from his hand. "What are you doing? Germany!"

"I'm stopping you from doing something stupid." Germany growled, holding the bottle out of the Italian's reach.

"What? Germany give it back!" Italy lunged forwards but was easily held back by the German's other hand.

Germany held the Italian at arms length, shot a nasty glare at the bottle into his hand before he hurled it at the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces, showering the Italian's carpet with pink.

Italy stopped struggling, staring opened mouthed at the shattered remains of hope, "G-Germany..." he watched as the liquid slowly sunk into his carpet, turning his sad eyes on the German, "...why would you...do that?"

Germany sighed irritably, gently letting go of him, "Italy...I just stopped you from making a huge mistake."

"But...I was going to be Felicia again, it was for you..." Italy said softly, eyes welling up.

Germany shook his head, grabbing Italy's wrist again as he tried to go to the smashed bottle, "Italy, how could you even consider permanently changing yourself into a girl? Had you even thought this through?"

"You sound like Romano..." Italy mumbled softly, gazing forlorn at the shattered glass.

Germany sighed, gently tilting the Italian's head to look at him, "Well for once I agree with him...Italy, was the only reason you were going to do this for me?"

Italy nodded slowly, "...sì."

Germany shook his head, swallowing slightly as he softly let his thumb trail across the Italian's cheek, "Italy...I'm not worth anything close to that..."

Italy sniffled slightly, shaking his head, "Germany, how can you not see how amazing you are?" he bit his lip, tears hazing his vision, "...you're perfect, you're so-so sweet and caring to me, you make me feel safe..." Italy reached up, dabbing at the tears steadily making their way down his face, letting his eyes drift back to the broken glass, "...Germany, I would have done anything to be yours..."

Germany stared at him, heart thudding heavily as a scarlet blushed glazed his cheeks, "Italy..." he gently tilted the Italian's head back to face him, "Even if that were true...what you were about to do is nothing short of insanity." he said softly, slowly tracing his thumb along the Italian's jaw line.

Italy bit his lip, gazing up at the German, shivering slightly under his soft touch, "...you make me that way." he murmured softly, letting his tears fall freely down his face, raining down over the German's hand that was still dwarfing his cheek, "...I'm sorry Germany...I-I should have realised you wouldn't want to be with Felicia again, not now you know she's me."

Germany shook his head, still gently trailing his thumb along the Italian's cheek, "Italy are you really so blind, I don't want Felicia."

Italy nodded, biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop it from trembling as tears dripped onto the carpet, "Sì-Sì...I'm sorry Germany, I-I've ruined everything...I know you don't feel the same way!" he cried, sniffling slightly, scrubbing a hand across his eyes as he took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm down, turning away from the German, "It's okay...I-I'll move back here with Romano, you won't have to see me again-"

"Italy you're wrong!" Germany interrupted, tilting his chin back to face him, "Italy, look at me please..."

Italy shook his head, clenching his eyes shut yet tears still managed to leak out, raining down his already damp cheeks, "...I-I'm sorry G-Germany..."

Germany looked at the Italian sadly, shaking his head, "Italy..." he took hold of the Italian's shoulders, gently turning him around so he was facing Italy from behind, then he delved into his pocket for something, gently clasping it around the boy's neck.

Italy slowly opened his eyes, eyes drifting down to the silver chain now around his neck, yin and yang charm hanging from the centre, "...Germany?" Italy turned himself back round, gently holding onto the charm in one hand, "...you fixed it."

Germany nodded slowly, "Ja...I fixed it for you."

Italy stared at him, blinking slowly, having trouble processing the information, "...why?"

Germany reached up to gently grasp the Italian's cheek again, hand trembling slightly as he stroked his thumb along his jaw line, a heavy blush glazing his face, "...because I gave it to you Italy, und it still symbolises exactly what it did that day I gave it to you..."

"...it does?"

"Ja..." Germany said softly, finding himself stepping closer to the Italian, "...Italy, you've always been the...the yang to mein yin, or yin to mein yang, whichever...you're everything I'm not, you're playful und fun, sweet und kind...cheerful und adorable..." he gently tilted the Italian's chin up further towards him, "...I just, I was just so certain that mein true love had to be female...that I completely over looked the...the soul mate I'd already found..."

Italy stared at the German in shock, heartbeat quickening in his chest, "...Germany...what are you saying?"

"I-I'm saying..." Germany sighed slightly, blush burning his cheeks as he gazed into those loving, all too familiar amber eyes, "That I'm an idioten...forcing you to invent a new persona, become female for a week just so that I could realise something I should have realised a long time ago."

Italy bit his lip, reaching a hand up to cover the one still gently caressing his cheek, "...what's that?"

Germany grumbled slightly, looking away in embarrassment, "...you really want me to spell it out for you don't you?"

Italy nodded, smiling slightly, "Sì."

Germany sighed, gently brushing back the Italian's fringe before slipping his hand across the back of his neck, Italy shivered, leaning into that touch, "Italy..." the German slipped his other arm around his waist, drawing him closer, gazing deeply into those amber orbs, "...I love you."

"Germany..." the Italian only had time to breath out the German's name before he was swept up into a deep, loving kiss. Germany held the boy close, softly brushing his fingers into his hair as their lips moulded perfectly together, arm held securely against his waist, protectively. Italy was completely still for a few moments, mind unable to process what had just happened, when it finally did the Italian reached up, bunching his fists into the German's shirt, sighing in bliss against his lips, tears continued to rain down his face, combining with the tears that ran down the German's own. Italy could feel his heart swelling in his chest, it felt so real, so true, so much more loving and deep than any of the times he'd kissed Germany before...Germany was with him, him not Felicia, he was kissing Italy, and he wanted him as badly as the Italian wanted Germany.

When the German finally pulled back he released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, gazing into Italy's sweet face as he continued to hold him close. Italy beamed, slipping his hands up around the German's neck, not being able to help the slight giggles that escaped him, Germany blushed, chuckling slightly himself, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "W-Well...urm..."

Italy smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, "Hey Germany..."

"Ja?"

Italy beamed, throwing himself into the German's arms, cuddling him close, "I love you too!"

Germany grinned, "Ja...I know you do Italy."

**~0~**

"Alright we're here, don't be too long okay?" Germany said, pulling up outside the Italian's house, shaking his head slightly, he found it quite hard to believe only three weeks had passed since he and Italy had last been here.

Italy smiled, hopping out of the car, "Won't be a sec!" he called, waving to his boyfriend as he skipped up to the front door, letting himself inside, "Oh hi Romano!"

Romano looked up briefly, "What are you doing back here?"

"I just came to get some things; me and Germany are going on holiday for a few days! It's going to be so much fun!" Italy grinned, racing upstairs to gather the rest of the belongings he'd need for their trip before hauling the case downstairs.

Romano rolled his eyes, watching him, "Don't you spend enough time with that bastard whilst living with him?"

Italy shook his head, "Nope! There can never be enough time for my Germany..."

Romano pulled a disgusted face, pretending to vomit, "Spare me, please." Italy smiled, waving to his brother before making for the door again, "Hang on." Romano called, reaching onto the mass of papers scattered about the coffee table, "At least dispose of this would you? It's been sitting around for about a month." he tossed the Italian an unopened letter.

"Ve?" Italy caught it, looking at it curiously, it was the letter Germany had sent him whilst he thought the Italian was ill, that week he was Felicia. It really didn't matter now, but Italy opened it up anyway.

Dear Italy,

I'm just writing to say that I'm very sorry to hear about your current condition, whilst I am not fully aware of what the condition of your health is, I hope by all means that it is not serious and that soon you will be back to your happy go-lucky self. As I'm sure you're aware your friend Felicia is here in your absence however I'm sure she will not be able to replace the sunny optimism you bring to each and every training session and light up my day in that cheerful way you do. If I'm perfectly honest with you, I don't really want you leaving my side, I feel as if you should still be here, with me taking care of you, but I hope you get better soon and you can soon return.

Missing you, Germany.

Italy stared at the letter in his hands, a smile slowly fixing itself to his face. He raced back out the front door, letter in hand, skipping happily over to the German who was leaning casually against his car door, waiting for him.

"Where are your things?"

"Germany!" Italy beamed, throwing himself into the German's arms, laughing slightly, nuzzling his head into the German's chest.

Germany smirked slightly, looking down at the Italian in slight confusion, "Ja? What is it?"

Italy looked up, grinning, pressing a soft kiss to the German's lips, "You love me..."

"Ja..." Germany said slowly, still looking confused, not sure whether to laugh or not, "You know I do..."

"Sì...but you loved me as a boy, before you met Felicia." Italy said, holding up the letter.

Germany looked even more confused, quickly scanning through the letter, "...it doesn't say I love you in here..."

"Sì but you were worried about me!" Italy said, giggling slightly, "You wanted me back..."

Germany read it again, more carefully this time, blushing slightly, "Ahh..." he laughed slightly, shoving the letter into his pocket, "W-Well that urm...ja I guess I missed you..."

Italy beamed, cuddling the German close, "You really should have told me Germany."

"Ja I know...before any of that Felicia nonsense occurred.

Italy nodded, giggling, "Sì, but I did like wearing the dresses!"

Germany smirked slightly, I quite liked seeing you in them Italy."

"Ve..." Italy smiled, lacing their fingers together, "...you do prefer me as a boy though, don't you Germany?"

Germany nodded, softly pecking his lips, "I wouldn't have you any other way Italy."

"Ti amo, Germany."

"Ich liebe dich, Italy."

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Finito! :D That's all folks, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the story and whether or not the ending lived up to your expectations :) See you all next time!~<strong>

Reviews are love :)


End file.
